Dez Encantamentos
by Paty.ninde
Summary: Deixo esta carta endereçada à quem a encontrar. Para que possa entregar à ela, para que seja conhecida minha história, meu sacrifício, minha demência.
1. Hominum Revelio

**NOTAS INICIAIS**

Hello, people!

Esta é uma Dramione, com capítulos relativamente curtos. Espero que curtam e deixem um review :)

 **Disclaimer** : _Os personagens e os lugares desta história pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Não é minha intenção auferir lucro com eles._

 **I- Homenum Revelio**

* * *

 _Deixo esta carta endereçada à quem a encontrar. Para que possa entregar à ela, para que seja conhecida minha história, meu sacrifício, minha demência._

 **xx**

* * *

Os tentáculos do monstro que me atormentava há meses prendiam a boca do meu estômago. E o calor incômodo em minhas orelhas, o formigamento em meu ventre, eram a prova cabal de minha loucura — com todas as implicações que este fato poderia trazer—.

A primeira vez que pus os olhos nela foi numa manhã tediosa. Quarta - feira, para ser mais exato.

Eu já a conhecia a tempo suficiente — por volta de quatro anos —. Tempo este que gastei olhando para ela como uma ameaça odiosa, ou ainda, um ser digno de repulsa.

Naquela quarta feira, tudo transcorria normalmente, exceto pelo fato de que era aula de feitiços, e o corpo dela parecia flutuar com o movimento leve da respiração tranquila, responsável pela fluidez da varinha no preparo do encantamento. Meus olhos pousaram nas mechas cor de chocolate, com mesclas de tons dourados. O movimento dos lábios ao proferir as palavras necessárias era quase impróprio, e a curva do pescoço desenhava um caminho sem volta. E eu, é claro, estava completamente perdido.

Naquele dia, Hermione Granger tomara para si minha atenção pela primeira vez. Como um tiro de canhão, dilacerou tudo o que havia dentro de mim, misturando ódio e atração numa mesma poça de sangue quente e borbulhante, causando-me nojo, medo e um ódio surdo, por não conseguir conter as reações do meu próprio corpo. Foi confuso, desajeitado e fora da ordem natural. Eu gostaria de me esconder e azara-la; amaldiçoa-la por fazer-me sentir uma vergonha inominável e, sobretudo, a culpa pungente invadindo minha alma.

Meu único pensamento na manhã preguiçosa, sob o olhar curioso do Prof. Flitwick, era o de que a mão pequena, que segurava a varinha com graça e habilidade, poderia estar acariciando meus cabelos.

Isso era deveras impróprio. Eu sabia.

 **xx**

Dizem os mais sábios — e os metidos a sábios também costumam palpitar neste sentido — que com o passar dos anos as convicções caem por terra. As pessoas amadurecem e criam para si novas manias e, em certos casos, alguns trejeitos são adquiridos pela convivência com outras pessoas. Da convivência com ela, eu havia adquirido o dom de observa-la sem ser notado.

Ela era o significado da impropriedade, na medida em que representava o fruto mais proibido da árvore proibida. Como se houvesse um medidor que auferisse o grau de "proibitividade" da árvore dos frutos proibidos. Meu pai a classificaria como a fruta podre dentro da árvore sã, esta sendo representada pelos bruxos de sangue puro. E por muito tempo ela havia sido a sujeira da sola dos meus sapatos, a erva daninha que crescia no meu mundo perfeitamente arquitetado pelos nobres.

No entanto, naquela aula de feitiços, talvez pelo sombreado de seus cabelos desenhando o pergaminho, ou quem sabe o brilho dos cílios, evidenciado pela luz do sol, que entrava fraca pela janela, eu olhei-a, de fato. Encarei-a como a mulher que estava se tornando, e assumi o risco do precipício, mesmo sabendo que a queda seria mortal.

Não que ela possuísse beleza extraordinária, quiçá um porte digno. Hermione Granger não possuía quaisquer atributos que justificassem a atração que tomara conta de mim. Talvez as notas de caramelo e baunilha que emanavam da pele leitosa, ligeiramente bronzeada pelas férias passadas em algum país da América fossem a razão. Eram o verdadeiro convite a um mergulho insano e desarrazoado.

O tic - tac do relógio cuco em cima da mesa do professor, pronto para ser transformado em areia, de acordo com a atividade proposta no início da aula, indicava que o tempo estava passando, rápido demais. Logo eles estariam em locais diferentes, seria difícil encontrar um ângulo para observa-la sem se fazer notar. Precisava manter a postura de arqui-inimigo, atuação esta que talvez não se sustentasse, tendo em vista a confusão que me possuíra. Eu sabia que, enquanto proferisse palavras asquerosas em relação a ela, ou tentasse a todo custo prejudicar aqueles a quem ela amava, o meu corpo, em protesto violento, clamaria pelo contato perfumado e quente que deveria ser o corpo dela, e minhas mãos suariam, ávidas por poderem alisar as maçãs do rosto dela, lisas e aveludadas.

 **xx**

Ouvi então a voz do Professor Flitwick, congratulando-a pelo sucesso com o feitiço. O relógio parara de fazer seu tic tac característico e se desfizera, dando lugar a uma areia fina e clara. Ela tinha que estragar minha observação? Nunca se cansava de me provocar, mesmo quando não sabia que estava agindo desta forma.

O professor deu a aula por encerrada e eu continuei me questionando acercado do atrevimento inconsciente da sabe - tudo infeliz. Tivera a audácia de realizar o feitiço e entregar o relatório primeiro do que eu, e ainda interrompera o único momento que eu poderia contempla-la furtivamente!

 _Idiota_.

O ódio queimava em minhas veias, como sempre acontecia quando ela estava por perto, mas agora era um ódio de mim mesmo, por ser influenciado pela presença sútil e marcante de uma nascida trouxa. _Uma nascida trouxa_.

Quando o ultimo rastro de sua presença na sala se fora, eu pude concluir que ela era alguma espécie de desastre natural: Onde passava causava um estrago sem remédio. Aparentemente estava me deteriorando, e eu estava permitindo.

 **XX**

Abri o livro de feitiços aleatoriamente, tentando não segui-la com o olhar. As palavras piscaram, como se fossem parte de uma mensagem dirigida especialmente para mim:

 _Homenum Revelio_

" _Encantamento que revela presenças humanas."_

Com minha pena, aproveitando os últimos minutos que restavam e esquecendo o relatório da maldita aula, desenhei uma seta no trecho que acabara de ler.

 _Quarta – feira, aula de feitiços. Ela havia tornou-se visível para mim._


	2. Repello Trouxatum

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e os lugares desta história pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Não é minha intenção auferir lucro com eles.

 **II - Repello Trouxatum**

* * *

O primeiro toque não fora calculado, tampouco voluntário. Ela desvendava os ingredientes e buscava a melhor forma de utiliza-los. Eu estava do lado dela, contra minha vontade ( ou não, ainda não havia me decidido sobre o que eu queria ou não queria, quando o assunto era ela). Goyle havia causado um pequeno acidente com os ingredientes da poção que deveria ser preparada. Ele fizera buracos em toda a mesa, destruíra as minhas anotações e como se não bastasse, as vestes de Severo Snape havia sido vítima da burrice do garoto.

O professor, então, não querendo _"prejudicar o rendimento de um aluno tão aplicado como o Sr. Malfoy"_ , optou por me deixar do lado dela, que nas palavras dele, apesar de insolente, era uma aluna que realizava suas tarefas sem maiores tumultos. A última frase veio acompanhada de um olhar mortal na direção de Gregory Goyle.

As masmorras não refletiam luz alguma, mas de certa forma ela trazia um brilho matreiro no olhar. A sombra de um sorriso de quem se orgulhava por mais uma descoberta — mais uma de tantas outras — . Ela estava feliz, e virava freneticamente as folhas do seu livro de poções, cheio de rabiscos e anotações com a letra miudinha e redonda.

Então aconteceu de novo. Ela sorriu, de verdade, para uma colega sem importância, provavelmente da Griffinória. E nem mesmo a escuridão das masmorras conseguiram ocultar meu desconforto. Comecei a multiplicar o número de ladrilhos do banheiro da Murta - que - geme pelo número de artefatos proibidos escondidos em minha casa. A distração sempre era a melhor fuga.

Mas minha poção não mentiria. E o erro na mistura pôde comprovar a extensão de minha completa derrota e perdição, bem como colocou por terra minha teoria de que "A distração sempre era a melhor fuga". Em se tratando de Hermione Granger, talvez a morte fosse a melhor fuga.

Prof. Snape tinha uma peculiar afeição pela casa da serpente. Os pontos eram garantidos mesmo quando Goyle fazia alguma coisa muito estúpida, como derrubar ingredientes extremamente nocivos e causar estragos imperdoáveis. Ou quando eu cometia o mais infantil dos erros e perdia o ponto de fervura da poção, destruindo um trabalho impecável de horas. Claro que isto nunca havia acontecido

 _Até aquele dia._

Ao contemplar a coloração azul turquesa da poção e o odor fétido de dente de trasgo — indicadores de um fracasso colossal — meus olhos permaneceram estáticos, observando o líquido se espalhar pela mesa e cair no chão. Eu experimentei a sensação de catatonia pela primeira vez. Ouvi a voz do professor Snape como se ela estivesse a quilômetros de distância, e o burburinho da sala era só um leve barulho, que mal chegava aos meus ouvidos.

Quando meu nome foi chamado pelo que eu imagino ter sido a terceira vez, voltei, e tive que lidar com os risinhos abafados, bem como os olhares curiosos, que pulavam de mim para o professor. Por certo, todos estavam esperando a punição do aluno predileto, da casa Predileta.

Cerrei o punho com força, machucando a palma de minha mão com a pressão das unhas, que, mesmo curtas, me presentearam com algumas escoriações que causariam uma dorzinha incômoda mais tarde.

De repente, aquela velha ardência no estômago, o tremor violento pelo corpo, e a jugular pulsando descontroladamente indicaram um sentimento, velho conhecido meu. Vergonha e Ódio.

Se ela não tivesse sorrido, nada daquilo teria acontecido.

As palavras de Severo Snape ainda longe, mas suficientemente audíveis, chegaram aos meus ouvidos; todavia, demorei em compreendê-las. Ele não me puniu. Não fez qualquer observação, sequer dirigiu-me o seu famoso olhar de reprovação. Apenas me chamou para um "comparecimento a sala dele", e eu pude notar, na carranca impassível, uma expressão de curiosidade e surpresa. _Ele percebera_.

Para Granger, no entanto, dirigiu um olhar de reprovação, e culpou-a do fiasco que havia sido minha poção. Alegou que ela estava próxima demais e algumas poções não reagem muito bem a _"certos bruxos"_. Eu sabia muito bem, e desconfiei que ela também houvesse compreendido que ele estava falando do tema tabu: **Pureza do Sangue**.

A sala ficou em o mais absoluto silêncio. Mas duvido que algumas pessoas tenham entendido. Nem todos haviam captado no ar a acidez do professor de poções.

Não perdi a oportunidade, claro. Dei uma piscadela para meus amigos, que riram, sentindo-me — sem conseguir entender o porquê —, um idiota logo em seguida. Algo como culpa. Mas não tinha muita certeza naquele momento.

Eu consegui captar o olhar de cumplicidade entre eles; uma revolta mútua e por que não dizer, um ódio dirigido a mim, o maior beneficiado de toda a " Suposta injustiça ".

 _O trio. Sempre o maldito trio._

Era estranha e quase incômoda essa união inabalável. Todos veneravam os salvadores de Hogwarts. Pessoas que, na maioria das vezes, contavam com a sorte, e claro, o favoritismo que lhes era dedicado pelo diretor — nada imparcial — da escola.

Porém, não me importei com os murmúrios indignados dos Griffinórios. De uma forma ou de outra, eu havia sido favorecido, e eu nunca reclamaria disto. Afinal, vencê-la era um êxtase inominável, desde o dia que meu pai descobrira que ela tinha notas melhores do que as minhas. O tapa violento nunca deixou de arder, e as palavras de reprovação nunca pararam de queimar em toda minha pele.

Desafia-la era bom, ela respondia a altura. Ambos sempre fomos arrogantes e perspicazes, e as respostas nunca saíam da ponta da língua. O ponto alto era a sensação de vingança, quando conseguia tira-la do sério.

Naquela aula, após a confusão causada, bem... por ela mesma. Hermione estava particularmente concentrada, perdida em nossa competição silenciosa, para ver quem entregaria o relatório sobre a poção que deveria ter sido preparada em aula. Snape permitira que eu entregasse o relatório, mesmo sem a poção.

Sempre tive o melhor, então me deparei com alguém melhor. Ela corria contra o tempo e olhava em minha direção a cada cinco segundos.

Quando finalmente levantou, vencendo-me — mais uma vez—, me adiantei, aproveitando-me do tamanho das minhas pernas, na tentativa de mitigar o espaço que me separava da mesa do professor.

O chão ainda possuía resquícios da poção que eu deixara passar do ponto. Estava viscoso e altamente escorregadio. Ela tentou me ultrapassar, aumentando a velocidade, mas foi vencida pelos pés, deslizando e patinando em minha direção.

Quando senti o toque da mão delicada, apoiando-se bruscamente sobre o meu braço, entendi que o sol lá fora era um mero coadjuvante, se comparado com o calor que irradiava por todo o meu organismo. Não permiti que ela caísse, e como se meu corpo respondesse muito mais rápido do que meu orgulho e todas as convicções, pressionei levemente a mão miúda, garantindo a segurança da nascida trouxa que eu costumava odiar.

Com a velocidade de um raio interrompi o contato involuntário, deixando-a sem equilíbrio, com um olhar intrigado e os lábios levemente entreabertos numa expressão de singela surpresa. É claro que ela percebera. _Droga_.

O contato havia acabado. Me dirigi à mesa e entreguei meu relatório e o dela, após xinga-la, aleatoriamente, de "desastrada ou coisa do tipo". Saí apressadamente, antes que os olhares e risinhos dos outros alunos conseguisse minar o pouco de dignidade que ainda me restava depois da cena cômica que se desenrolara.

Do lado de fora da sala, caminhei a passos largos para a biblioteca. As veias pulsavam e a jugular queimava pela quantidade de sangue que passava ali. Mas, ainda assim, permaneci paralisado por dentro; ciente de que a sensação de cem lareiras acesas permaneceria no local tocado pelas mãos suaves dela por _muito_ , **muito** tempo.

Então, como quem faz uma prece desesperada, fechei os olhos com força e repeti baixinho, umas duzentas vezes:

 _"Repello Trouxatum"_

Acreditando que desta forma, tudo o que possuísse sangue trouxa se afastaria.

 ** _Nunca estive tão enganado._**

 ** _..._**


	3. Alohomorra

**NOTAS INICIAIS**

Mais um capítulo, para os eventuais leitores! A história não está sendo betada, por isso, peço que perdoem a falhas, por favorzinhoo!

Enjoy it *-*

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens e os lugares desta história pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Não é minha intenção auferir lucro com eles.

 **III. Alohomorra**

* * *

Serei muito sincero neste momento, e espero não causar emoções tão conflitantes — certo de que você achará minha estratégia bastante cruel.

Fazer mal a quem ela queria bem sempre fora parte do plano. Pessoas como ela ficavam bem sozinhas, e ela estava sempre acompanhada dos amigos imbecis, desprovidos de qualquer talento. Sobre Weasley, não sei se preciso falar muito a respeito. Sempre fora um burro, integrante de uma família desordeira e traidora do sangue; Harry Potter, como todos sabem, tinha apenas a fama a seu favor e mais nenhum atrativo que enchesse os olhos, além da cicatriz ridícula na testa.

Veja bem, a solidão transforma as pessoas. Elas passam a olhar para quem está a sua volta de forma diferente. Se tudo Corresse conforme o planejado, ela se tornaria um alvo fácil, e eu não hesitaria em atirar onde mais causasse estrago. Eu sempre soube que o olhar de ódio dirigido à minha pessoa, seria facilmente derrubado caso ela pudesse estar comigo, sem comparações com seus amiguinhos.

 **xx**

 _Você não pode controlar todas as coisas, mas pode controlar a forma como algumas delas acontecem._

 _Minha mãe me disse isso certa vez. Foi uma frase inusitada para os termos dela, que acreditava no poder daqueles que nascem "em condições adequadas", de controlar o curso do mundo._

 ** _xx_**

Naquela semana o sol havia retornado, finalmente. Depois de um mês inteiro de chuva intensa, a grande estrela voltara a iluminar os vitrais que embelezavam as janelas de Hogwarts.

 _Mais uma aula com ela. Era_ _ **torturante.**_

Odiava a presença de Hermione nos corredores da escola, mas odiava ainda mais a sua existência, ali tão próxima. Tornando-me suscetível aos piores sentimentos que um homem poderia experimentar.

Naquele dia eu estava especialmente preparado. Pedira para meu pai comprar _"Um estudo avançado sobre poções impossíveis "_ , um livro com poucos exemplares, que ele dera um jeito de comprar, na tentativa desesperada de fazer o filho ser o melhor em alguma coisa.

Ela entrou na sala, aparentemente preocupada com alguma coisa. Estava completamente sozinha, o que era deveras estranho, já que sempre estava na cola dos dois babacas: Potter e Weasley.

Os olhos estavam visivelmente inchados e vermelhos. Ou dormira demais, ou chorara demais, a hipótese de estar usando poções entorpecentes também passou pela minha cabeça, e a ideia me provocou um riso involuntário. Ela olhou em minha direção, contrariada, e o nosso diálogo ficou gravado em minha memória.

 _"Feliz, Malfoy?"_

Fiquei me questionando, com uma porção generosa de raiva, sobre o quão insolente ela poderia ser, a ponto de cometer o atrevimento de dirigir-me a palavra? Com aquele tom debochado, ainda por cima.

" _Falando comigo, Granger? Ou com a sola dos meus sapatos de puro couro 'Malfoy'. Produzido nas melhores lojas bruxas?"_ . _**Mais deboche**_ _._

 _" A sola dos seus sapatos renderiam uma boa conversa. São mais valiosas e inteligentes do que o próprio dono."_ Ela estava com o nariz empinado, os olhinhos castanhos mirando de esguelha, por cima.

 _"Senhorita Granger, não bastasse a confusão causada na aula passada, ainda tumultua a presente aula com provocações ao Senhor Malfoy?" A voz untuosa do professor Snape se fez ouvir. O mesmo rosnado desdenhoso de sempre. " Menos 40 pontos para a Grifinória "._

 _" Senhor Malfoy, devo parabeniza-lo pela precisão no corte dos ingredientes. A poção levará metade do tempo para ficar pronta. Por descobrir esta informação sem precisar da orientação de um docente, concedo 50 pontos para a Sonserina. "_

O sabor da vitória era doce. O sabor da vitória quando a batalha era contra Hermione Granger, era uma tonelada de iguarias da Dedosdemel.

" _Obrigado Professor"_

Virei-me para Hermione, com o velho sorriso presunçoso de sempre. O coração fervendo, a garganta seca e uma vontade quase doentia de alcança-la e prendê-la entre os armários e os ingredientes de poções, absorver todo o cheiro que emanava dos cabelos desalinhados e volumosos.

 _" Respondendo à sua pergunta, Granger: Estou extasiado."_

Ela não retrucara daquela vez. Algo no curso natural das coisas havia se alterado. Ela sempre respondia de volta. Hermione tão somente encarou o meu sorriso velhaco e o olhar vitorioso. Eu poderia apostar que, dentro dela, a sensação de injustiça provavelmente queimava feito uma lareira que acabara de fazer uma ligação.

E eu consegui ver, olhando-a nos olhos, que ela estava infeliz. Uma grande parcela de meu ser estava embevecida, afinal, conseguira calar a sujeitinha mais irritante de toda a escola. No entanto, havia uma voz dentro de mim, quase adormecida, que gostaria de saber o que havia acontecido.

De acordo com os burburinhos nos corredores, ela havia terminado seu namoro com o ruivo pobretão. Estava ferida, solitária e eu não mentirei, estava perfeita para mim. Eu finalmente poderia fazê-la entender o quão infeliz era a vida das pessoas que viviam à margem da fama do "Garoto-que-sobreviveu". Desejar a solidão dela, para poder tê-la era cruel, mas eu nunca fui o mocinho, e na época, eu clamava por uma oportunidade. Uma que fosse perfeita para aplacar meus desejos.

Naquela mesma semana nos colocaram para realizar a pior das funções, juntos. Sendo monitores estávamos encarregados de ajudar Madame Pince na organização dos chamados, livros "mortos", que nada mais eram do que _exemplares inúteis_ , os quais os alunos sequer tocavam, e faziam um volume desnecessário na Biblioteca da Escola. É claro que a opinião dela havia sido em sentido completamente oposto da minha. Nas palavras da sabichona, os livros "mortos" representavam a melhor e maior parcela da história de Hogwarts. Utilizou uma infinidade de argumentos, que eu parei de ouvir logo no início, pois, dois tigres ferozes brigavam dentro de mim, um deles sentia vontade de gritar com ela, manda-la calar a boca, afinal de contas estava acabando com a minha concentração. Dizer o quanto ela era repugnante e uma ameaça à pureza da sociedade bruxa. O outro tigre, dizia, por sua vez, num tom morno e sussurrante, que gostaria de apanhar-lhe os lábios e cala-la com, não um , mas vários beijos. Tocar a pele macia que deveria ser sua nuca, e desembaraçar todo aquele emaranhado de fios que caiam levemente pelos ombros estreitos.

Ela me chamou muitas vezes. Perguntando -me se estava tudo bem, porque, de repente eu ficara pálido e trêmulo. Respondi-a com a frieza e malcriação de sempre, e ela não disse mais nada.

Durante algumas horas ficamos na biblioteca, cada um pensando no que quer que fosse, e Céus! Como eu desejava saber o que ela estava pensando... Mas, para minha infelicidade, não houve mais nenhuma palavra. Até o fatídico momento, que eu costumo chamar de: _'Onde tudo começou a_ _ **mudar**_ _'_

 _"Eu nunca lhe agradeci."_ Ela falou, de repente. O livro pesado que estava preso entre minhas pernas, caiu, atingindo em cheio meu pé. Não doera, mas eu não sabia o que responder, então optei pelo desprezo de sempre.

 _"Não me lembro de ter lhe ajudado algum dia, Granger"_

 _"Bem, você pode se comportar como um imbecil que sempre foi, ou pode admitir que se não tivesse amparado a minha queda, eu provavelmente estaria sem os dedos, por encostar numa poção altamente destrutiva, que estava no chão."_

 _"Reflexos, Granger, dizem que é involuntário. Esteja certa de que se eu estivesse sob o controle total da situação, não teria 'amparado sua queda', seria muito mais interessante vê-la sem os dedos, ou qualquer outro membro."_

Ela não disse nada. Parecia pensativa, e, após alguns segundos de ponderação, falou o que eu pretendo guardar para o resto de minha vida.

 _"Talvez exista algo de bom nestes seus reflexos, então. Quem sabe você não seja de todo ruim, Malfoy. Deixe seus reflexos fazerem algumas coisas em seu lugar."_

Diante da ausência de hostilidade, minha mente não conseguia trabalhar com a mesma rapidez. Eu poderia ser estúpido, novamente, ou apenas sair dali, mas, aparentemente, meu corpo ficara colado na poltrona da biblioteca. Alguma coisa dentr ode mim gostaria de saber o que aconteceria depois.

Contrariado, e provavelmente com um semblante confuso demais para disfarçar quaisquer reações que poderia estar demonstrando, levantei-me e aproximei-me dela, que não estava tão longe – apenas duas poltronas de distância -. Cheguei próximo o suficiente para toca-la, ajoelhei-me em frente a ela, e senti que meu sangue corria apressado nas veias, o coração batia freneticamente, e eu me perguntei se ela conseguiria ouvi-lo. Retirei o livro que estava no colo dela _"A utilidade das pupilas de um Gryndllow morto há duas semanas."_ Segurei a mãozinha, levemente suada, e trêmula e pressionei-a, como no dia em que a salvara de uma queda fatal. Sem desviar o olhar dos olhos castanhos e surpresos, aproximei a mão dos meus lábios e plantei um beijo no dorso. Meus lábios formigaram em resposta, e senti-a estremecer. Ela não retirou a mão. Me coloquei em pé, sem solta-la, e pressionei suavemente os frágeis dedos.

Quando finalmente depositei a mão de volta no colo dela, o silêncio, quase sagrado, foi quebrado pela minha voz, arenosa e bastante fraca.

 _"Reflexos."_

Virei-me e caminhei em direção à porta, sem olhar para trás. Eu sabia que algo havia mudado. Sorri, não um sorriso vitorioso, mas um daqueles que a gente nem percebe que está dando.

 _A primeira porta havia sido aberta. O primeiro espaço a ser conquistado._

 _ **Alohomorra...**_

 _Nunca um feitiço fizera tanto sentido_

 ** _xx_**

 _Você não pode controlar todas as coisas, mas pode controlar a forma como algumas delas acontecem._


	4. Expelliarmus

**NOTAS INICIAIS**

Será que alguém lê isso aqui? haha

Bem, de qualquer forma, aqui vai mais um capítulo *-*

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens e os lugares desta história pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Não é minha intenção auferir lucro com eles.

* * *

 **IV - EXPELLIARMUS**

No final de 1996, início de 1997, eu recebi o convite. Não que fosse algo facultativo, mas possuía todas as características de um convite. Um papel negro com duas serpentes entrelaçadas como brasão, que se moviam com leveza em direção a uma cabeça de caveira, posicionada ao centro. Ao abrir o envelope, uma voz gélida e cruel, sobreposta com alguma mensagem oculta em língua de cobra, me convocava para a fatídica cerimônia. Deveria estar bem vestido, a varinha em mãos e a máscara do orgulho cravada em minha face. Eu me tornaria um _Comensal da Morte._

Meu pai sorria, um riso temeroso, mas ainda assim um sorriso. Tinha a esperança de que eu pudesse limpar as sujeiras que ele havia deixado pelo caminho. Eu não conseguiria, é claro, mas precisava tentar, afinal, era minha família que estava nas mãos do Lorde. Eu não tinha escolha, como sempre.

 **Escolha.** Uma palavra bonita, ou um monte de lixo. Na maioria das vezes a segunda opção.

Na minha infância nunca havia pensado nas escolhas que teria que fazer quando crescesse. Sendo um Malfoy, as escolhas eram feitas pelos meus pais. Rinsk, um dos muitos elfos domésticos da Mansão, separava minhas roupas — previamente selecionadas pela minha mãe —. Um outro elfo qualquer escolhia o cardápio do dia.

Meu pai ficava com a melhor parte, ou pior, a depender do ponto de vista: **Ele escolhia o meu destino.**

E ainda hoje eu me questiono se Harry Potter, o heroizinho do mundo Bruxo, não teria feito as mesmas merdas que eu, se fosse criado nas mesmas condições que eu. Não estou dizendo, e que isso fique bem claro, que sou vítima. O que fiz, está feito, e quando o fiz, a princípio, estava munido de vontade, livre e consciente. Eu acreditava naquilo que haviam me ensinado.

Entretanto, nunca quis ser 'vilão'. Meu desejo sempre fora a veneração. Uma mente infanto-juvenil não guarda, em seu íntimo, crueldade o suficiente para desejar o lado negro. Para desejar ser um homem mal. Eu tive plena certeza deste fato na cerimônia de iniciação. Toda a carga negra e pestilenta que ela trazia consigo, era a prova de que meu lugar não era servindo o Lorde mais poderoso que o mundo Bruxo já conhecera, tampouco cumprir missão tão desprezível: **Matar Alvo Dumbledore.**

Mas eu tinha de fazer, pela proteção dos meus.

Por isso eu escolhi o lado mais fácil. Eu não fugi em busca de refúgio ou auxílio do diretor de Hogwarts, como o trio fazia. Eu segui o conselho daqueles a quem eu deveria proteger, porque esta é e sempre será minha natureza. Confiar no meu sangue. E isto era, de certo modo, o caminho mais fácil.

Como alguém poderia me culpar por ter medo? Por preferir o lado mais confortável? Nossas histórias pecam ao contar que os mocinhos são aqueles que passam por cima de todos os obstáculos, que chutam para o alto aquilo que acreditam, em busca de vitória ou redenção.

O ser humano, na verdade, é feito de pequenos atos de heroísmo e muitas situações eu escolhi a vilania. Mas em alguns momentos eu optei pelo heroísmo.

 **xx**

 **Início do Ano Letivo,**

 _01 de Setembro de 1996_

Não parei para contar quantas vezes ela havia me olhado. Na plataforma 9¾ sentia os olhos sagazes buscando algum contato visual, minha pele queimava em resposta. Não havia me esquecido dos breves segundos em que eu havia tocado cada extensão da pele macia de suas mãos. No entanto, eu tinha um caminho espinhoso pela frente, uma tarefa que demandaria muito mais do que o respeito de Voldemort, custaria todo o pequeno progresso que eu obtivera com ela naquela tarde do ano anterior, na biblioteca.

Mas era impossível manter a distância por muito tempo. Nos corredores, trocávamos olhares, mas eu estava fugindo dela, e ela percebeu. Eu percebi nos olhos castanhos a dúvida, que fervia por conta do beijo casto que eu depositara nas mãos dela. O que havia acontecido na biblioteca após a desastrosa aula de poções do ano anterior, não havia sido discutido, explicado ou mesmo motivo de discussões acaloradas entre nós. E de minha parte, pelo menos, nada seria esclarecido. Fora algo involuntário, inexplicável

 **xx**

Foi numa manhã bastante chuvosa de outubro que nos falamos novamente. Na porta da biblioteca, o nosso lugar sagrado, ela me questionou sobre o que havia acontecido, sobre minha ' _reação absurdamente estranha'. F_ alou também sobre como eu estava estranho e com uma aparência horrível. Ficamos ali, por horas, e hoje, eu jamais saberia dizer o porquê. Como se de repente o destino quisesse nos pregar uma peça . E nós caímos. Acabamos, naturalmente, criando uma rotina. Não combinávamos nada, apenas aparecíamos na biblioteca, fingindo procurar um livro que já possuíamos. E eu reafirmo, nunca compreenderei o que nos impulsionava a estar perto um do outro. Eu sabia que o namoro do Weasley com a louca da Brown fosse a causa do desalento e carência dela, que deveria ser grande, a ponto de fazê-la suportar minha presença, que, aparentemente, de tão oposta a dos amigos, era um alívio, por pior que fosse admitir tal fato.

Nossos assuntos sempre começavam com uma dose generosa de ironia e sarcasmo de minha parte, e muita arrogância e presunção da parte dela. Mas nos fim acabávamos nos estendendo, de uma forma bastante bizarra e desajeitada, mas nos entendíamos. Ela era uma mente inteligente, eu aprendi a confessar com o tempo, e mentes inteligentes sempre foram uma boa contribuição. Portanto, para me sentir menos humilhado, gostava de fingir que estava me aproveitando do intelecto dela, para fins nada nobres.

Num desses encontros contei a ela que deveria realizar uma tarefa impossível, que determinaria o meu destino. Ela manteve-se em silêncio diante do meu tom de voz — falsamente grosseiro —, e ficou, aparentemente, ponderando se deveria me odiar, estapear, ou gritar o quanto eu era um ser humano desprezível, arrogante e etc. Ela manteve a respiração suspensa, os lábios levemente entreabertos, Os olhos, contrariados, brilhavam, e estavam marejados. E eu posso assegurar que nunca alguém havia me olhado daquela forma. Ela não exigiu saber sobre a missão. Hermione mirava minha alma, não com reverência, medo ou piedade, mas como alguém que compreendia minha desgraça pessoal. Ela entendia que manter segredo era importante para mim, havia uma espécie de solidariedade nas pupilas negras, rodeada por finas linhas cor de oliva, e um toque leve de decepção.

 **xx**

Dois meses depois, na noite em que ocorreria a festa de Slughorn, eu decidi que precisava vê-la, longe da biblioteca, a despeito de todas as implicações que este desejo poderia trazer ao cumprimento da minha missão. Quando ela me viu no corredor da sala do professor de poções, me chamou, incerta se deveria, depois de tanto tempo, dirigir a palavra a mim. No mais profundo da minha alma, eu esperara por aquilo durante todas as noites frias em que passei revirando-me no colchão, acordando meus colegas de casa com meus resmungos.

Como ela estava linda! Os archotes iluminavam o corredor, e eu posso afirmar, com total e absoluta certeza, que estavam sendo injustos, pois não revelavam as matizes que a figura dela trazia. As diversas nuances entre a pele do pescoço e as maçãs rosadas, com algumas sardas tímidas. Diferenças delicadas, praticamente imperceptíveis até mesmo para ela. Mas não para mim, que havia me tornado um exímio observador da beleza dela, bastante peculiar, bastante proibida.

Caminhei até ela, falei alguma trivialidade sobre o tempo, como se estivéssemos preocupados com isso, e não com o calor que subia pelos nossos corpos, ou pela tensão do encontro, que apesar de desejado, ainda trazia consigo inúmeras barreiras.

Nos encostamos na parede crespa, ambos os olhares perdidos. Ela me contou algumas coisas, e mesmo fingindo nenhum entusiasmo, eu ouvi tudo, com bastante atenção. Estava tranquilo ali, com a presença dela, embora nunca fosse admitir; embora a máscara de indiferença permanecesse firme e intacta.

Contei que ela me odiaria, ainda mais, depois de tudo. Que eu faria algo imperdoável.

"Mais do que chamar alguém de sangue ruim?" Foi o que ela disse, à sombra da luz bruxuleante. A testa franzida e um vinco profundo entre as sobrancelhas.

Desviei o olhar. Não era um assunto confortável entre nós.

Eu não respondi. Não pediria desculpas, se era isso que ela estava esperando. Eu ainda era Draco Malfoy, e estar com ela ainda era algo que eu faria em segredo, por motivos que me pareciam bem óbvios.

Mas sendo tão inteligente como era, e a julgar pelo o risinho que soltou pelo nariz, eu entendi que ela não queria um pedido de desculpas, queria apenas me analisar. Eu acabara de ser perscrutado, e, da observação, ela com certeza havia concluído que se eu estava ali, isso deveria significar alguma coisa.

E significava. A alteração nos meus batimentos cardíacos, quando sentia a respiração dela mais perto, ou quando ela ajeitava uma mecha desajeitada atrás da orelha, era a prova cabal de que eu entrara num abismo infinito, e jamais pararia de cair.

Quando nos despedimos, ela me aconselhou a lembrar, dos meus 'reflexos'. E eu sorri.

Ela sorriu de volta. Pela primeira vez trocávamos tal reação. _Sorrisos recíprocos._

 **xx**

Em junho de 1997 eu optei por desistir. Segui o conselho dela, e dei vazão ao meu 'reflexo'. Mas alguém terminou o serviço por mim.

Após a invasão dos comensais na Torre de Astronomia, e meu fracasso escabroso, decidi subir até o corujal, enviar uma carta para minha mãe, que estava tão preocupada quanto se podia esperar que uma mãe estivesse.

Era tarde da noite, eu estava morto por dentro. Uma culpa amarga e cruel martelava os meus nervos. Não era fã de Dumbledore, mas nunca pensara em mata-lo, de fato. Eu vi, na íris azulada, um resquício de fé em mim, minutos antes de Severo Snape tirar-lhe a vida, a mesma fé que notei nos olhos dela.

Entrando no corujal procurei por Cadox, uma das corujas que meu pai deixara a minha disposição, visando evitar eventuais interceptações das mensagens. Ela estava no lado mais limpo do corujal. 'Onde as corujas de boa linhagem costumam descansar'_ Pansy costumava dizer. Cadox estava cochilando sob o parapeito de uma das janelas, que davam de frente para a lua, minguante naquela noite. Retirei o pergaminho e a pena debaixo das minhas vestes e comecei a escrever um bilhete apressado, para que minha mãe soubesse de minha falha, e estivesse preparada para o pior.

Um barulho de sapatos deslizando nas pedras da escadaria me pusera em alerta. Estava muito tarde para 'alguém de confiança' estar fora da cama, mesmo com o caos rondando toda a escola. Provavelmente os alunos estivessem. Empunhando suas varinhas para o alto em sinal de respeito. No entanto, o barulho se aproximava cada vez mais, de modo que tive de me esconder nas sombras, enquanto observava silenciosamente a figura que arrastava os sapatos com cansaço. Os cabelos sendo bagunçados pelo vento forte que fazia ali no alto. O cheiro adocicado, característico dela. Hermione Granger estava ali, chorando baixinho.

Senti vontade de correr e perguntar para ela se agora estava tudo bem. Se ela estava satisfeita com a minha escolha. De repente a opinião dela era mais importante do que os futuros acontecimentos, e eu conseguia sentir a fina irritação que esta constatação me causava.

Me fiz visível, saindo das sombras. Ela deu um sobressalto, e o olhar, ainda devastado pelas lágrimas, me fitava com pura indignação, o que me fez sentir uma nova onda de culpa e um rebuliço no meu ventre. Mas acredito que meu semblante de derrota e medo a tenha convencido da minha inocência parcial. Ela quis então saber o que havia acontecido.

Contei a ela a história do armário sumidouro, e todo o plano, desde o dia em que Voldemort suscitara o assunto, na tentativa de punir meu pai, e minha mãe, por conseguinte. Confessei quem havia matado Dumbledore, e sobre o voto perpétuo. Hermione me escutou, não fez nenhuma interrupção — algo bastante incomum para ela —. Me olhou séria, e apenas segurou minhas mãos, pressionando-as levemente.

" Eu gostaria de livra-lo desta queda, mesmo você não merecendo..."

Virei -me de costas para ela. Uma ardência nos olhos e uma queimação na garganta indicavam a chegada de um choro de ódio. Ela não precisava presenciar aquilo, por isso, pedi que saísse, me deixasse sozinho. Ela não saiu.

Não estava me xingando, tampouco oferecendo algum conselho trouxa ridículo. Ela estava me fazendo lembrar de quando, aparentemente, tudo havia começado. Seja lá o que existisse entre nós. Senti os braços delicados entrelaçarem minha cintura por trás, a cabeça pousando em minhas costas.

Não reagi, a princípio, apenas lamentei meu fracasso com um grito feroz, e ela me apertou mais forte. Tentei, em vão, conter um soluço forte, que tentava sair pela minha garganta. O som desesperado reverberou pelo local — que não tinha tantas corujas — produzindo um eco potente.

Hermione sussurrou uma meia dúzia de palavras, e eu tive que me virar para ouvi-la. Ela precisava encontrar Potter, consola-lo ou descobrir o que estava acontecendo, ou as duas coisas.

Apenas assenti, não queria que ela fosse, mas ela iria, pelo amigo. E eu deveria, igualmente, partir. Logo estariam me procurando para uma reunião 'especial' . Talvez eu não voltasse, a probabilidade de Voldemort me enviar para uma missão suicida era muito grande. Foi com este pensamento, que resolvi, enfim, atender aos meus instintos.

Aproximei minha mão gelada do rosto, surpreendentemente quente, de Hermione. Ela era como uma brisa morna de verão, e derretia tudo o que estava congelado dentro da minha alma. Mesmo com o frio que fazia do lado de fora, ela estava aquecida.

Ao simples contato com a pele dela, meu coração batia à exaustão, todos os meus sentidos haviam se perdido. Eu sabia o que tinha de fazer, e ela também sabia, por isso fechou os olhos.

Eu tinha noção alguma sobre onde estaria no dia de amanhã, mas ali, envolto numa nuvem de sentimentos contraditórios e proibidos, eu apenas queria ela. Como se minha corrente sanguínea houvesse sido contaminada pelo sangue dela, que eu considerava imundo.

Foi sob o vento impiedoso que varria as penas do Corujal, que eu finalmente escolhi alguma coisa em minha vida, e foram os lábios delicados e quentes; o corpo pequeno e leve, que se amoldou com facilidade ao meu. Senti todos os músculos dela relaxando, assim como os meus. Na guerra que estávamos travando desde sempre, resolvemos baixar a guarda. Diante de tantos sentimentos contraditórios, de tanto medo, preconceitos e orgulho, estávamos nos rendendo. Enquanto sentia os dedos miúdos e a mão ágil acariciando meus cabelos, eu pude perceber que o destino é um desgraçado, que te ferra e depois esfrega na sua cara, o quão perdido você está. Naquele momento, o destino ria da nossa perdição. E eu só podia sorrir por estar ao lado dela, apesar de todo o revés.

 **XX**

 _Havíamos sido desarmados. E havíamos optado por isso._

 _'Expelliarmus'_

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS**

Quem gostou? Levanta a mão!

Bem, eu gostei de escrever este capítulo. No entanto, estou com medinho de a fanfic não estar muito clara. Minha intenção não é a linearidade, mas passar os sentimentos do nosso querido Draquinho.


	5. Finite Incantatem

**Disclaimer** : _Os personagens e os lugares desta história pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Não é minha intenção auferir lucro com eles_.

* * *

 **V- Finite Incantatem**

 _Depois de tantos combates_

 _o anjo bom matou o anjo mau_

 _e jogou seu corpo no rio.¹_

Com o fim do ano letivo, e a instalação oficial de Voldemort em minha casa, tudo parecia ter ficado num passado extremamente distante. O beijo, o toque, a cumplicidade momentânea, não passavam de um borrão em minha memória. A guerra havia começado, e eu deveria escolher um lado, ciente de que não havia espaço para romances juvenis, tampouco um amor proibido que poderia me levar em direção a morte.

Na mesa de reuniões todos os comensais cochichavam, enquanto Voldemort não chegava. A contragosto eu estava ali, mas o desejo de aparatar para o mais longe possível era visível, não obstante o esforço empenhado para disfarça-lo.

Por muitos anos eu havia acompanhado os passos daquele que me criara para ser o defensor da linhagem, perpetuador da pureza: Meu pai. Desejara por muitos anos agradar e surpreende-lo, me tornando aquele que ajudaria na limpeza do mundo bruxo. No entanto, já não queria mais partilhar da mesma posição que Lucius Malfoy. Ser um comensal era o pior castigo que eu poderia ter recebido e, às vezes, eu confesso, da janela do meu quarto, olhava para as estrelas e perguntava, a quem quer que fosse, se por acaso eu estava sendo punido pelas vezes em que desejei a morte de Hermione Granger. Nunca recebi uma resposta.

Ao cair da tarde, caminhava pelos corredores estreitos que me guiaram até a sala dos quadros. Era um lugar grande e bastante gelado, com janelas altas e cortinas finas, facilmente chacoalhadas pelos ventos. Os quadros dos meus antepassados — perfeitamente enfileirados — estavam salpicados de sangue. Voldemort havia alimentado Nagini ali. Alguns elfos domésticos da Mansão, trouxas e nascidos trouxas, compuseram o banquete da cobra asquerosa.

Desde os oito anos de idade a sala dos quadros tinha sido meu lugar preferido na casa, depois do meu quarto. O ponto alto das minhas férias era quando eu enfrentava os grandes lances de escada com entusiasmo e me trancava na sala tranquila, sentindo o perfume do mogno, oriundo dos móveis antigos e magicamente conservados.

Eu sonhava com o dia em que seria bom o suficiente para estar ali, entre os mais nobres da minha linhagem. Na época não fazia ideia do que queria, apenas reproduzia o discurso de meu pai e me sentia muito importante utilizando as palavras dele.

O frescor cítrico da colônia que minha mãe escolhia para o dia-a-dia também passeava pela atmosfera que, para mim, era tão aconchegante quanto a voz da mulher que me dera a vida. Provavelmente ela também passava um tempo considerável ali, admirando a família Malfoy, lendo algum livro ou escrevendo cartas para mim, as quais chegavam ao meu dormitório todas as sextas feiras pela manhã.

Todavia, nada restara daquela sala, do que um dia já fora. O cheiro de sangue seco, acumulado nas frestas das janelas e arestas das paredes me enojava de tal forma, que parei de entrar ali, só o fazendo quando ordenado, para limpar a sujeira que aquela cobra dos infernos fazia. Eu havia me tornado a empregadinha particular de Voldemort, depois do meu fracasso na Torre de Astronomia. Uma dose especial de humilhação que me deixava injuriado, mas não me atrevia a contrariar o Lorde, não quando ele estava tão perto da minha família. Para evitar as tarefas degradantes, comecei a sair de casa cinco vezes ao dia. Algumas vezes aparecia para jantar, outras, ficava em qualquer outro lugar, sempre bem longe de Wiltshire. Quando não conseguia escapar dos serviços, me aventurava pela Londres Trouxa, sob ordem de encontrar algum trouxa desavisado, para servir de presa à Nagini. Antes de realizar estas empreitadas sempre enviava uma coruja para ela.

 _' Qual o comprimento das penas verticais da asa de uma coruja parda? E como esta medida influência no processo de transfiguração?'_

 _D.M_

O conteúdo da carta não tinha nada de romântico, chegava a ser ridículo. Eu não sabia como iniciar uma conversa sem parecer invasivo ou íntimo demais, também não queria que ela pensasse que tínhamos alguma coisa. Uma pergunta neutra, sobre alguma matéria escolar dava conta de chamar a atenção dela, sem causar maiores constrangimentos, para ambas as partes.

Era um alívio encontra-la, às escondidas, com tanta coisa acontecendo lá fora. Pertencíamos a lados completamente opostos, que nunca entrariam num consenso, mas entre os becos de uma rua trouxa qualquer, nos entendíamos, nos beijos sôfregos e toques afoitos, o alento para as almas desesperadas.

Nos dias em que eu não voltava para casa, ficava com ela, caminhando a esmo pelas ruas sujas. Nunca dávamos as mãos, ou algo do gênero, apenas caminhavamos, como dois andarilhos, perdidos por fora e por dentro.

Hermione estava envolvida numa missão bastante séria com Weasley e Potter, que não sabiam que ela estava comigo, achavam que a amiga estava resolvendo problemas familiares, vigiando seus pais desmemoriados e cuidando dos negócios da família. Mal sabiam eles que ela estava ali, comigo, jogando conversa fora, buscando um refúgio que não encontrava neles, um alento que, misteriosamente, só encontrávamos nos braços um do outro.

 **xx**

 _25 de Dezembro de 1997_

Eu não tinha onde passar o natal. Minha casa estava cheia de Comensais, circulando como se estivessem de férias, comendo como animais e deteriorando, sem qualquer pudor, aquela que seria minha Mansão no futuro.

Ela então me mandou uma carta, dizendo que tinha uma coisa para mim. Um presente de natal. Hermione possuía uma facilidade em marcar encontros, dizer o que queria e tornar tudo cristalino e lógico. Eu a invejava muito por isso.

Eu não havia comprado nada para ela, sequer tinha cogitado a ideia de passar o feriado na companhia dela. Mas, pelo bem da etiqueta — fui muito bem criado, apesar dos pesares — aparatei no beco diagonal. Uma atmosfera negra e mórbida havia tomado conta do local, e me lembrei, com doída nostalgia, da primeira vez que coloquei meus pés ali para comprar meu material escolar. O som das crianças deleitando-se com as vitrines e esbaldando-se com os milhares de sabores de sorvetes na Florean Fortescue,

Apenas uma sombra de um passado que parecia estar morto, junto com os muitos comércios que haviam fechado suas portas.

Escolhi o lugar mais provável para comprar o presente natalino. _Floreios e borrões._ Comprei um livro sobre runas antigas e seus ocultos poderes mágicos, era perfeito para ela, grosso e pesado; as folhas douradas e a capa de camurça vermelha lembravam as cores da Grifinória, e eu ri, imaginando que ela pensaria a mesma coisa.

Marcamos encontro às 19:00, e ela não me cumprimentou quando chegou, apenas respirou fundo e acenou levemente com a mão, bastante insegura, como se estivesse buscando coragem o suficiente para me falar algo.

Eu perguntei o que a incomodava e ela apenas disse que gostaria de ir para um lugar tranquilo. Tive um pouco de medo, estava me acostumando à presença constante dela. Se todo aquele clima de seriedade significasse sua partida, jamais deixaria de odia-la, por condenar-me a uma existência ainda mais vazia e escura.

Reticente, disse a ela que conhecia um bom lugar, onde ninguém nos incomodaria. Era a estalagem de Bill Tenger, um bruxo que não tinha lado na guerra, não fazia perguntas e não dava informações sobre os hóspedes. Apenas concedia abrigo à quem ali chegasse, mediante a quantia 'irrisória' de trinta e cinco Galeões.

O local era limpo, a comida decente, e os quartos contavam com camas relativamente confortáveis. Hermione não pareceu muito à vontade no recinto, mas não fez nenhuma objeção, apenas indicando que não queria ficar nas mesas porque havia gente demais ali. Concordei com um aceno de cabeça e pedi que Bill reservasse um quarto. O homem sorriu maliciosamente, fitando Hermione com uma expressão canibal. A forma com que sustentou os olhos negros nos seios dela me fez querer quebrar o pescoço gordo e opulento do homem com minhas próprias mãos.

Subimos em silêncio a escada de madeira úmida e fétida que levava aos quartos. O ranger do piso era a música de fundo.

Permiti que ela entrasse primeiro, e olhei para ambos os lados do corredor, para ver se alguém havia nos visto. Aparentemente, estava tudo limpo.

Quando fechei a porta atrás de mim, ela me olhava com profundo desejo. Não de forma escrachada ou caricata como as revistas de mulheres nuas que Zabbini vez ou outra trazia para o dormitório, mas uma expressão naturalmente febril e tímida. Havia receio nos movimentos trêmulos dos ombros, e a respiração dela tornara-se irregular. Naquela altura eu já havia compreendido qual seria meu presente de natal, e estava pronto para desfruta-lo.

Caminhei até ela, destruindo o pequeno espaço entre nossos corpos, e não nos dei tempo para ponderações. Se pensássemos, desde o início, não estaríamos ali.

Ela não demonstrou resistência, tão somente fechou os olhos e soltou a respiração, que, acredito eu, nem mesmo ela havia percebido que estava suspensa. O hálito quente e mentolado, tão perto do meu rosto, era uma droga poderosa, que me convidava para uma viagem sem volta ao corpo e alma dela.

Tomei o rosto cálido entre as mãos e demorei-me em beija-la, consumindo cada sabor que os lábios mácios poderiam ter. Nossas línguas pediram passagem ao mesmo tempo, e numa dança frenética se entrelaçavam, eriçando todos os meus pêlos. Não a toquei, apenas brincava com os fios de cabelo que haviam escapado do coque mal feito, que desfiz com meus dedos, e agarrei possessivamente. O corpo miúdo se insinuava no meu, tornando ainda mais evidente a situação do membro entre minhas pernas. Vagarosamente fui guiando- a até a cama, sem parar de beija-la. Sentamo-nos no colchão fofo, que afundou levemente com o nosso peso. Deslizei meu corpo para trás, recostando-me na cabeceira da cama, e ela ajeitou-se por cima das minhas pernas, ficando em meu colo, enquanto eu ajudava-a a se despir. A camiseta de algodão azul turquesa deslizou fácil pelo tórax e pescoço dela, sendo jogada num canto qualquer do quarto; a calça, feita de um tecido grosso e preto foi mais complicada, mas foi tirada, e tão logo me desvencilhei de minhas roupas, estávamos livres, apenas os finos tecidos das roupas íntimas como barreira.

Tornei a beija-la, desta vez descendo pela curva do pescoço, sugando com delicadeza a pele macia. As mãos dela arranhavam minhas costas, causando um arrepio prazeroso por toda a extensão de pele que ela tocava. Em resposta, massageei um dos seios, por cima da peça íntima, que logo foi removida, para que meus lábios pudessem experimentar a textura dos seios pequenos e redondos.

Demorei-me ali, fazendo pequenos círculos com a língua e arranhando suavemente com os dentes as auréolas, extremamente arrepiadas.

Ela gemia baixinho em resposta, os olhos semicerrados.

Coloquei-me por cima dela, abrindo um pequeno espaço para encaixar minha mão, que tentava encontrar o caminho para a sua intimidade. Retirando a calcinha, até o meio das pernas alvas, meus dedos fizeram o trabalho, alisando o centro da feminilidade, sentindo a umidade e o calor que emanavam dali.

Hermione se contorcia e gemia já não tão tímida. Suas pernas se abriam para receber mais, e ela sussurrava meu primeiro nome numa voz rouca e entrecortada. Interrompi as carícias, e ela, ainda confusa, aproveitou-se do momento, e desajeitada acariciou-me, num ponto extremamente fraco.

Ajeitei-me sobre ela, não aguentava mais esperar, o membro rígido pulsava e doía, tamanho o desejo de possuí-la.

Ela pediu, num suplício. E eu não pestanejei, entrei dentro dela sentindo um leve aperto no local. Abri os olhos, perplexo, e contemplei a expressão de dor no rosto dela. Parei por um momento e questionei-a, já imaginando qual seria a resposta.

" Você nunca fez isso antes?"

Ela me encarou sem graça, com uma expressão de dor, num tom misto de timidez e divertimento, falou:

"Feliz natal, Draco"

Ela estava me presenteado com algo precioso. Algo que, para a maioria das garotas, tinha um valor inestimável.

Eu não merecia...

"Feliz natal, Hermione." Sussurrei fracamente em resposta.

Ela pediu que eu continuasse, e eu agradeci por isso, meu corpo inteiro ainda pulsava de desejo. Penetrei-a devagar, enquanto ela contraía o corpo, pedindo, a princípio, para que eu saísse, em virtude da dor. Pedi que ela relaxasse e permaneci dentro dela, acalmando-a e ela foi se acostumando. Então comecei a me movimentar, aumentando o ritmo gradativamente, ficando cego de desejo e, posteriormente, dopado e satisfeito. Ela já havia atingido o ápice quando eu terminei.

Tombei exausto do lado dela, Trazendo-a para perto de mim, encostando o rosto emoldurado pelos fios de cabelo em meu peito. Não falamos nada por um bom tempo. O típico vazio preenchido apenas pelo som da respiração ofegante e relaxada.

Até que eu quebrei o silêncio.

"Obrigado..."

Um sorriso tranquilo foi a resposta. Então dormimos, abraçados de forma tão apertada, que quem nos observasse diria que estávamos querendo aprisionar um ao outro por séculos. Agarrando-se a única esperança de que um dia ambos os mundos — meu e dela — pudessem viver em paz, da mesma forma que nós.

 **XX**

 _31 de Dezembro de 1997_

No ano novo, nos encontramos de novo. A estalagem do Bill estava vazia, por isso optamos por reservar nosso quarto e comer alguma coisa no bar. Ela então me abordou com uma questão que nunca havíamos levantado. Hermione me olhou da forma que sempre fazia quando estava comigo: Nariz arrebitado e olhar altivo, as palavras em tom de desafio, mas sempre suavizadas por alguma carícia engraçada. Eu sabia que ela não era do tipo que gostava de demonstrações públicas de afeto, eu também não, então agradecia. Porém, as vezes, ela abria uma exceção, e com gestos desajeitados, deslizava a palma da mão, morna e macia, em minha face pálida e áspera. Eu nunca reclamava destes surtos carinhosos. Era o único momento do dia em que eu me sentia vivo, mesmo estando condenado por dentro.

Na virada do ano, porém, enquanto a neve caia fina do lado de fora da estalagem, depois de alisar meus cabelos com os dedos e encostar a cabeça em meu ombro, ela teve a audácia de se dirigir a mim como a velha sabe-tudo inconveniente que sempre fora.

Hermione me perguntou por que eu não ia embora de casa; por que não abandonava tudo e recomeçava do ponto onde tudo começara a dar errado. Porque eu não aniquilava a covardia e o conforto em prol de algo bom. E eu respondi, com a irritação crescente formando um bolo em meu estômago, que o motivo era bastante simples: Eu ainda acreditava em tudo aquilo. Uma parcela gigantesca de minhas convicções ainda estava fincada nos ideais de pureza e na extirpação dos que não possuíssem os requisitos corretos, ou não pertencessem à família correta.

Ela levantou-se bruscamente, levando a bolsa e deixando um vento frio em seu lugar. Não fui atrás dela, mas se eu vivesse mil anos, não haveria um mísero dia em que eu não me lembraria da dor e mágoa profunda que fizeram uma volta completa nos olhos castanhos e acusadores. Tenho certeza que ela me odiou mais do que qualquer coisa naquele momento. Mesmo que o ódio não coubesse naquele corpo delicado e angelical.

Ela desapareceu por três meses, e eu senti cada punhalada que a ausência dela desferia. Senti falta do cheiro doce dos cachos volumosos e do aroma de algum creme hidratante trouxa.

Um pedido de desculpas era o mais adequado a se fazer. Por óbvio eu não desceria tão baixo. Também poderia comprar flores, mas que tipo de idiota eu seria se fizesse isto? Então deixei-a. Como quem permite que uma fagulha de felicidade se perca.

Estava morto outra vez e desta vez ela não voltaria para me trazer de volta à vida.

 **xx**

Permiti que todo o encantamento que nos envolvia se fosse.

' _Finite Incantatem'_

 **xx**

 _Depois de tantos combates_

 _o anjo bom matou o anjo mau_

 _e jogou seu corpo no rio.¹_

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS**

 **¹ Poema da Purificação**

 **(Carlos Drummond de Andrade)**

Depois de tantos combates  
o anjo bom matou o anjo mau  
e jogou seu corpo no rio.

As água ficaram tintas  
de um sangue que não descorava  
e os peixes todos morreram.

Mas uma luz que ninguém soube  
dizer de onde tinha vindo  
apareceu para clarear o mundo,  
e outro anjo pensou a ferida  
do anjo batalhador.


	6. Evanesco

**VI- Evanesco**

Minha vida seguiu o curso que deveria seguir. Quase a esqueci por algum tempo, exceto pelo fato de que meu corpo arrepiava por inteiro à mera lembrança da presença dela; à simples memória dos nossos corpos se chocando com paixão. Já havia provado a droga que atendia pelo nome de Hermione Granger, e a abstinência era a consequência inevitável que meu organismo se recusava evitar. _Alucinações constantes._ _Ansiedade severa. Delírio._ _Depressão. Paranoia._ A dificuldade em dormir era rotina, e os pesadelos, nos quais Hermione estava banhada em sangue e Voldemort ria, enquanto alimentava-se de sua carne, me despertavam todas as noites, às vezes sem ar, às vezes – eu confesso – chorando copiosamente.

Era fim de inverno, e a primavera se aproximava. Da janela do meu quarto eu conseguia observar os jardins da Mansão Malfoy, os primeiros sinais do florescer das rosas azuis que minha mãe ordenava, religiosamente, o cultivo.

Antes de mim, Narcissa Malfoy tivera mais cinco gravidezes, todas, obviamente, mal sucedidas, e muito sofridas. Até o dia em que, cansada dos comentários ácidos e olhares de esguelha das mulheres do seu círculo social, resolvera visitar, sob orientação de minha avó, Druella Black, um Mestre de poções famoso. Tratando com ele descobriu que somente uma certa curandeira poderia dar-lhe a solução para o seu problema. Minha mãe, desesperada, procurou por toda parte pela misteriosa mulher, chamada 'Malai Kulap', e quando a encontrou, foi orientada a cultivar flores por toda a casa para que a fertilidade retornasse à linhagem dos Malfoy.

Em conjunto ao ritual, dez tipos diferentes de feitiços deveriam ser lançados sobre as flores, a fim de permitir que a geração nunca morresse, que a infertilidade não se estendesse aos membros homens daquela família. As flores foram plantadas, mas os feitiços não foram lançados, pois meu pai achou uma tremenda asneira.

Nove meses depois, na primeira semana do Verão de 1980, eu vim ao mundo, sob o manto azul das flores que enchiam o jardim. Um perfeito Malfoy, perpetuador da pureza e da honra. Mas as instruções de Malai Kulap se provaram verdadeiras, e nunca mais a fertilidade visitou nossa família.

 **xx**

No dia em que a vi novamente, tive duas certezas.

A _**primeira**_ era a de que meu maior erro havia sido abandona-la.

Rendida, aos meus pés, agarrada pelos cabelos por Greyback. Uma camisa esgarçada, larga, de um marrom muito escuro, por cima de uma calça encardida de algodão e as mãos protegidas por apenas uma luva. O outro par provavelmente se perdera pelo caminho, durante a fuga, que ela e os amigos haviam empreendido numa floresta, conforme explicaram os captores.

Hermione Granger estava ali, na Mansão. Fora pega junto de seus amigos. Estava fraca e muito magra, um aspecto horrível, se comparada à antiga Hermione, que preparava poções e relatórios de feitiço com um brilho inebriante no olhar.

Levaram-na para o porão, deixando Potter e o ruivo pobretão amarrados na sala, a espera de Lorde Voldemorte. Bellatrix foi logo atrás do comensal que guiava, grosseiramente, os passos de Hermione em direção às escadas. Fui puxado pelas mãos ásperas da mulher de cabelos revoltos e olhar assassino, e, enquanto descia os degraus, ouvi os protestos de Ronald Weasley, que gritava, inutilmente, exigindo a soltura de Hermione, levando, por conta de todo escândalo— e atrevimento— um soco no estômago.

Minha tia somente descia junto dos prisioneiros por uma razão. Uma bem terrível: _Cruciatus._ Meu corpo enregelou-se por inteiro de puro pavor ao imaginar quais seriam os planos daquela mulher mentalmente desequilibrada. Permaneci em o mais absoluto silêncio, lamentando pelo dia em que me envolvera com a sabe-tudo mais arrogante de toda a escola, porque todos pagaríamos, de uma forma ou de outra.

Um dos comensais que também descera conosco alisou a pele ferida do rosto de Hermione, dizendo coisas que um bruxo de alta estirpe não diria. Continuei estático, um corpo sem alma e inerte perante tudo o que se desenrolava em minha frente. Ele que, logo descobri, se chamava Denner Dickson, sob ordens de minha tia, despiu a prisioneira, lambendo as maçãs do rosto dela — este último gesto por vontade própria —.

Meu desejo era sair dali e vomitar até que minha garganta sangrasse, até que tudo o que estivesse dentro de mim se esvaísse: _Estomago, fígado, intestino._ E desselugar à uma centelha de coragem, que eu jamais possuíra.

Ela não me olhou uma só vez. A cabeça manteve-se baixa todo o tempo. Talvez minha covardia fosse tão repugnante que ela evitou contemplar-me. Não deveria ser fácil saber que compartilhara a mesma cama com alguém como eu. Um inimigo de guerra. Era muito provável que eu fosse a representação do massacre do brilhantismo e inteligência dela; _Draco_ _Malfoy._ Significava para ela a fase irracional de sua vida ,e, sendo Hermione o ser mais lógico do universo, isso era uma vergonha. Da mesma forma que ela fora minha ruína, culminando na destruição de tudo o que eu acreditava, eu também representava o fracasso dela. Portanto, sabia o que ela estava sentindo. E Era bom saber que ela se sentia desta maneira, por mais egoísta que fosse. Me sentia vingado por todas as madrugadas que senti Hermione Granger se espalhando pelos meus nervos e poros, levando-me à loucura, fazendo com que eu me sentisse a escória de minha família, por deseja-la tão fervorosamente.

A luz no porão era quase inexistente, então, fingindo ajudar minha tia, acendi minha varinha, conseguindo ver Hermione com maior nitidez, eu precisava olhar para ela, suprir a necessidade dos meus olhos de contempla-la, e a luz fraca não era suficiente.

Ao apontar a varinha sob um murmúrio fraco, enquanto minha tia se distraia em alguma discussão com o comensal que a acompanha, eu pude vê-la. Entre os muitos ossos cobertos por uma fina camada de pele. E então, a **segunda certeza** se formou:

 _A curandeira estava_ _errada_ _sobre a infertilidade dos Malfoy._

Uma pequena bola centralizada no ventre da então prisioneira destoava de toda a magreza. Apaguei a luz diante da constatação, apavorado com a descoberta. Grávida! Não de muito tempo. Pelo tamanho da barriga, aproximadamente quatro meses, se me fosse permitido arriscar um palpite.

Não precisei fazer contas. Não houvera outra pessoa antes de mim.

Meu coração pulsava na garganta e as pernas fraquejaram. Minhas mãos tremiam e eu senti vontade de pedir o punhal de minha tia e enterra-lo em meu peito quantas vezes fossem necessárias para acabar com a minha existência e pagar pelos meus pecados, não antes, é claro, de mata-la e à criança, pois era melhor assim. Se não morressem por minhas mãos, seriam torturadas pela mulher mais desequilibrada que eu conhecera em toda minha vida. Não gostaria sequer de imaginar como reagiria minha adorável tia, se soubesse que uma 'sangue ruim' carregava um filho de seu sobrinho. A imagem de Bellatrix abrindo a barriga de Hermione e arrancando a criança não saíam de minha cabeça. Ela seria capaz, e como seria.

"Ora, Ora, ora... Vamos analisar nossa prisioneira e ver o que ela pode nos contar." Fui despertado do meu torpor pela risada de minha tia, que se aproximava de onde estávamos, correndo gelada pelos meus ouvidos.

"Draco, solte as amarras."

Não contrariei as ordens que me foram dadas. Abandonando a esdrúxula e covarde ideia inicial, precisava pensar numa solução rápida para tirar duas pessoas dali, com vida, preferencialmente. Desamarrei os pulsos de Hermione, que continuava evitando meus olhos.

"Vamos! Traga-a aqui e segure-a." minha tia tornou a falar, desta vez com um pouco mais de impaciência no tom de voz. Impaciência não era uma palavra boa quando em se tratando de Bellatrix Lestrange; ela poderia cometer atrocidades quando estava impaciente, ou então, entediada.

Posicionei o corpo de Hermione no chão, virando-a de frente para mim. A pele surpreendentemente quente, mesmo sendo exposta ao frio, que nunca deixava aquele porão, em contato com minhas mãos geladas e suadas.

Ela finalmente olhou para mim. Era outra pessoa, um fantasma ou alguém que fora dementado, quem sabe os dois: Alguém que morreu depois de receber o beijo do dementador. Os olhos castanhos estavam negros, sem qualquer fio de luz ou pintinhas cor de chocolate. Era como mergulhar num mar de lama negra: Desesperador.

Sob a escuridão, pressionei levemente os ombros dela, os dedos, _indicador,_ _médio, anelar_ _e_ mindinho, apertando a escápula¹, sentindo os ossos sem qualquer dificuldade. Uma lágrima estava presa em seus cílios, fazendo-os brilhar em contraste com toda a opacidade que a cobria naquele momento.

"Ora, Draco! Se apresse Não tenho dia todo! O Lorde chegará em algumas horas e preciso das informações desta fedelha sobre onde ela conseguiu uma certa espada..." O olhar maníaco de sempre brindava a expressão de Tia Bellatrix. Eu não podia desobedecê-la.

Posicionei Hermione de frente para ela, agachando-a e segurando os braços para trás, os joelhos tocando o chão irregular.

"Agora, você. Levante-se." Minha tia ordenou a mim.

Levantei-me e ela retirou minha varinha do bolso das minhas calças, entregando-a para mim. Com uma voz infantil e expressão falsamente angelical falou, em tom de ordem, mais uma vez.

"Faça."

 **X**

 ** _'Escolha._** _Uma palavra bonita, ou um monte de lixo. Na maioria das vezes a segunda opção._

 _[...]_

 _Como alguém pode culpar o outro por ter medo? Por preferir o lado mais confortável? Nossas histórias pecam ao contar que os mocinhos são aqueles que passam por cima de todos os obstáculos, que chutam para o alto aquilo que acreditam, em busca de vitória ou redenção._

 _O ser humano, na verdade, é feito de pequenos atos de heroísmo e vilania._

 _Em muitas situações eu escolhi a vilania. Mas em alguns momentos eu optei pelo heroísmo.'²_

 **X**

Apontei a varinha para Hermione. Eu conhecia a maldição. Minha tia a utilizava com frequência.

Hermione apenas pousou a mão no ventre num gesto protetor e fechou os olhos com força. Ela realmente acreditava que eu fosse capaz.

Apertei a varinha com mais força, os nós dos dedos brancos e rígidos, enquanto a respiração ansiosa de minha tia embaralhava meu pensamento.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _..._

 _"Crucio."_

 _..._

A voz de Bellatrix Lestrange quebrou o silêncio, lançando a maldição que eu me recusava a utilizar, não nela. **Nunca nela.** Muito menos agora, na condição delicada em que se encontrava. Naquela dia, então, **eu optei pelo heroísmo.**

O forte empurrão que recebi de Dickson para que abrisse passagem me pôs no chão. Senti uma ardência e um calor nas têmporas, que haviam atingido uma das colunas do porão.

E então, estava acontecendo, na minha frente. A dor desenhada em cada linha de expressão, e os gritos descontrolados — beirando à insanidade— entrando nas recâmaras da minha alma. Ela implorava por misericórdia, clamava por piedade; dizia, entre sussurros e urros que não era por ela, mas pela vida ainda em formação, que havia dentro dela. Hermione estava implorando. Justo ela. Corajosa e destemida, forte e cheia de si.

Dickson segurava-a para que minha tia pudesse fazer um serviço primoroso. Ele apertava os seios de Hermione, rindo histericamente, enquanto minha tia se preparava para lançar mais um _cruciatus._

Vê-lo tocando-a de forma tão suja, provocou em mim um instinto poderia mata-lo com minhas próprias mãos, enterrar meus dedos em sua jugular e minar todo o sangue que ali havia — Sangue puro, mas que me parecia tão imundo quanto um dia eu pensei que o dela fosse. _Quanta ironia._

Enquanto eu tentava me levantar, Bellatrix Lestrange cravava na pele sedosa e morna do antebraço de sua vítima, as palavras "Sangue-ruim". E eu jurei, ali mesmo, sob o som dos gritos desesperados de Hermione Granger, que nunca mais utilizaria aquela expressão na minha vida. Não agora que estava encrustada na pele que eu havia tocado, cheio de desejo, ávido por descobrir cada detalhe escondido por entre as células, ossos e carne.

Já em pé, tateei o chão em busca da minha varinha. Quando a encontrei corri até minha tia e a estuporei. O feitiço não saiu tão forte como eu esperava, a fraqueza e a tontura ainda me dominavam. Mas funcionou, só não sabia por quanto tempo. Em seguida derrubei Dickson, com todo o ódio que consegui reunir. apesar de minha vontade pender muito mais para um _Avada_ _Kedavra_.

Ainda atordoado pela queda, que me causara um ferimento considerável na cabeça, a julgar pelo olhar apavorado que Hermione dirigiu à mim, corri para ampara-la

O mesmo olhar de espanto, em questão de segundos, transformou-se em um desprezo que eu não via ali há muito tempo. Tentei tocar o ventre desnudo com curiosidade e ela me empurrou para longe com uma expressão de nojo.

"Fique longe de mim seu filho de uma..."

Não permiti que ela terminasse. Conversaríamos mais tarde. Naquele momento eu só queria sentir novamente os lábios vivos e convidativos que ela sempre tivera. No fim das contas eu não desejava a morte dela, como sempre pensei que desejasse, quando adolescente.

Ali, no final de tudo, tinha valido a pena, ter minha primeira atitude nobre.

Mas não estávamos resolvidos, pude notar pela mordida que recebi, junto de um chute, fraco, mas num lugar extremamente sensível. Cobri-a com minha capa e tomei a mão dela, sob uma chuva de protestos, tentando não odiá-la por ser tão orgulhosa a ponto de não querer salvar a própria vida.

Que pensasse na criança que carregava, oras!

Precisávamos sair dali, e eu conhecia um acesso para os portões da Mansão. Ela, no entanto, recusou-se a partir sem os amigos.

Discutimos, aos sussurros, mas permiti que ela voltasse para socorrer os dois inúteis, desde que seguisse o meu plano e não lutasse. Ela concordou, mantendo uma distância bastante segura de mim, repelindo-me, como se eu fosse portador de alguma moléstia grave e contagiosa.

Subi pela escada, segurando-a como se fosse minha prisioneira, e chamei Rabicho. O homem repulsivo me olhou desconfiado, perguntando sobre a Madame Lestrange. Inventei qualquer desculpa e subimos.

A sala estava parcialmente vazia, apenas dois comensais e os prisioneiros. Agradeci internamente por isso. Seria muito mais fácil duelar contra duas pessoas. Estuporei ambos.

Quando me viu, trazendo Hermione pelos pulsos, Weasley começou a gritar uma quantidade imensa de palavrões, e eu tive que utilizar um feitiço de cola nos lábios do ruivo imbecil. Permiti que ambos— ele e Potter — se livrassem das cordas mágicas que os prendiam, e fui, tão logo Weasley viu as mãos livres, atingido por um soco certeiro no olho esquerdo. Hermione empurrou o amigo, dizendo que eu estava tentando ajudar. A confusão que se desenrolou atraiu meus pais, e ,para meu desespero absoluto, minha tia, que se recuperara rápido demais do feitiço estuporante. Do topo da escada ela gritava feitiços que amarraram Hermione.

O que aconteceu em seguida são memórias entrecortadas. Lembro-me de Hermione gritando para que eu abaixasse minha varinha. A voz de minha tia, berrando palavras como ' _Traidor', 'Inimigo da linhagem', 'Amante de sangues ruins'._ E o olhar insano da mulher que despejava aqueles insultos, dando pistas do que seria feito em seguida.

As mãos pálidas de Bellatrix buscaram o punhal cravejado de esmeraldas, preso em seu cinto. O alvo: Hermione Granger.

Desesperadamente empurrei Hermione para longe da mira de minha tia, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio, tombando para trás. A mulher, ensandecida, _sangue do meu sangue_ , dirigiu o ataque na minha direção.

O golpe certeiro havia me atingido onde talvez houvesse salvação. Talvez não.

Senti o sangue quente e espesso deslizar pelo peitoral, tingindo de púrpura a minha melhor camisa branca. Abri os olhos com dificuldade, procurando Hermione, e contemplei as orbes castanhas, vermelhas e inchadas. Ela se arrastara até onde eu estava, me contemplando com uma expressão de medo e angústia. A íris brilhava pela umidade das lágrimas. Com um esforço sobre-humano, e um leve erguer de varinha, falei baixinho.

'Relaxo'

E as cordas que prendiam as pernas dela se soltaram. Com as mãos livres acariciou meu rosto, tremendo violentamente, as lágrimas provavelmente impedindo-a de enxergar. Senti, ainda atordoado, os lábios quentes buscando minha boca, já seca, beijando-a repetidamente, entre palavras desordenadas, me pedindo para ficar. Minha visão estava turva, só conseguia enxergar borrões e vultos correndo de um lado para o outro, enquanto jatos verdes, vermelhos e prateados voavam pelos ares.

Ela ajoelhou-se por sobre mim, e com visível desespero tentava estancar o mar de sangue que se formava no meu peito. Hermione tomou minha varinha, apesar de minha fraca resistência, e proferindo palavras ininteligíveis, fez com que o sangramento diminuísse. Entretanto, alguém a puxou, interrompendo o feitiço curativo, e mesmo sob a nuvem de sangue, lágrimas e dor, eu consegui identificar a figura ruiva e um amontado de fios negros arrepiados. Eles estavam-na levando para longe de mim. Consegui ouvir partes de uma discussão e em seguida, o barulho seco, característico da aparatação. Hermione havia partido, mas estava a salvo. Eu estava parcialmente aliviado, mas ciente de que nunca mais a veria. Não acreditava em minha salvação. Ali no chão da minha própria casa, sabia que meu fim era mais do que certo.

O sangue voltou a jorrar, e eu sabia que em poucos minutos perderia a consciência. E assim aconteceu.

 _'Evanesco'_

 _Qualquer pequena esperança de vê-la novamente se desintegrara. Qualquer esperança de estar vivo se perdia._

 **xx**

 _Nesta casa onde o Horror, o Horror profundo_  
 _Tem os seus lares triunfais,_  
 _Dize-me: existe acaso um bálsamo no mundo?"_  
 _E o corvo disse: "Nunca mais".²_


	7. Aresto Momentum

**N/A**

Mais um capítulo quentinho! e aqui deixo meu obrigado aos reviews! Felicia Malfoy e Angel Tonks! Obrigada por acompanharem, amores!

* * *

 ** _VII - Aresto Momentum_**

 _Tic-tac_

 _Tic-tac_

 _Quantas batidas um relógio dá, até que a vida se esvaia de um corpo cansado?_

 **xx**

Acordei num lugar estranho. Um quarto branco e cinza, as paredes tinham quadros de paisagens, que disfarçavam as muitas rachaduras e infiltrações. Eu jamais havia visitado os Lugares retratados nas telas, e talvez nem chegaria a visitar . Eram paraísos tropicais, ilhas e arquipélagos, pude concluir de minha observação sonolenta.

Talvez eu estivesse morto. Ou esperando meu julgamento.

Mas não achava que o tártaro fosse branco, muito menos decorado com quadros de lugares paradisíacos.

O barulho de algumas crianças brincando do lado de fora me chamou a atenção, e eu me lembrei que, caso não estivesse morto, seria pai. Consegui perceber um intenso formigamento no estômago ao trazer a informação de volta à memória. A palavra 'pai' caiu amarga em minha língua à medida em que fui me recordando de alguns fragmentos dos recentes — ou não tão recentes assim— acontecimentos. Minha boca, bastante seca, tentava, a todo custo, proferir algumas frases, chamar alguém que me explicasse o que havia acontecido.

Não precisei esperar muito. Uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos apareceu na porta do quarto em que eu estava. Ela me olhava com piedade, um semblante quase maternal.

" Olá, Sr. Malfoy. Sou Tina Cunnis, a medibruxa responsável pela sua recuperação."

Pisquei os olhos várias vezes, em descrença. Eu estava num hospital que não era o St. Mungus, pelo menos não como eu me recordava.

Mas não estava morto. Primeira observação. Saberia se isso era bom ou ruim depois, ainda nao podia comemorar.

A segunda observação era: Eu estava muito dopado, a julgar pela fraqueza nas pernas e pensamentos imbecis como pensar que apesar de velha, a tal da enfermeira Cunnis renderia uma boa diversão.

Resolvi sanar algumas das dúvidas que martelavam o meu cérebro, espantando as fantasias descabidas.

"Er...Cunnis...Que dia é hoje? Onde estão meus pais?" Perguntei, como o mesmo tom de quem cobra uma explicação de um empregado.

A mulher continuou me olhando, desta vez com curiosidade e uma pitada de indignação. Fechei meus olhos e soltei um grunhido impaciente. Ela percebeu.

" Desculpe, Sr. Malfoy, mas em sua ficha não constam os nomes de seus pais." Ela começou, a expressão curiosa ainda firme em seu rosto.

" Ora! Como assim? Como vim parar aqui, então?" A pergunta saiu raspando pela minha garganta, já muito seca, e não pude evitar um longo acesso de tosse. A enfermeira correu em busca da jarra de água ao lado da cama e entregou-me um copo cheio, que desceu queimando.

"Aparentemente o senhor não se lembra de nada" a mulher falava, mais para si do que para mim. " O senhor chegou aqui há três meses, banhado em sangue, a vida por um fio e..."

"Mas que diab…" Exclamei aturdido, quando vi um pequeno elfo, que eu conhecia muito bem, atravessando meu quarto, acenando para Cunnis e entregando-me duas cartas.

" Bom dia, senhor Malfoy, Dobby está a serviço do amigo Harry Potter. Foi Dobby quem trouxe o senhor aqui, no hospital, mas não posso ficar por muito tempo..."

"Conte-me o que aconteceu, Agora!" Ordenei, e Dobby não se curvou. Permaneceu com os bracinhos cruzados e uma expressão petulante nos olhos esbugalhados.

Suavizei a expressão, como se pedisse "por favor", com exagerada má vontade, devo acrescentar. Ele pareceu persuadido, prosseguindo com o seu relato.

"Harry Potter encontrou Dobby no Chalé das conchas. Dobby estava numa missão importante... Quando chegaram, senhorita Hermione estava passando muito mal, e havia uma grande confusão entre os três amigos: Rony Weasley, Harry Potter e Hermione Granger. Eles discutiam sobre voltar e salvar alguém, em demonstração de gratidão. Dobby captou apenas alguns fragmentos da conversa, mas ofereceu-se para ajudar depois de ouvir um pouco mais sobre o ocorrido. "

"E..." Insisti, sem paciência, sem sequer me importar em questionar onde diabos era o tal 'chalé das conchas.'

" E aparatei até a mansão, que se encontrava em absoluto silêncio. Avistei-o numa poça de sangue, frio e quase sem vida, senhor. Sua mãe chorava muito na sala dos quadros, e quando ouviu que alguém estava na sala, desceu apressada, encarando Dobby , que tentava verificar seus batimentos cardíacos. Ela tentou impedir Dobby, dizendo que o senhor estaria morto de qualquer forma. Mas Dobby insistiu, afinal, havia sido um pedido do amigo Harry Potter. A senhora Malfoy então, entregou a Dobby alguns galeões e pediu para leva-lo até um hospital que não fosse o St. Mungus, para não chamar a atenção daqueles que o estivessem procurando. Muitos Comensais desejavam a sua morte, depois de seu ato heróico, Sr. Malfoy. E, bem, aqui está o senhor, em Yellow Pitstone, na Escócia."

Após a enxurrada de informações que Dobby trouxera, encostei minha cabeça no travesseiro gelado, digerindo todos os acontecimentos. Eu não morri, mas havia contraído uma dívida. Potter me salvara, não de livre e espontânea vontade, eu sabia, mas ainda assim me salvara.

A pedido dela.

Novamente ela interferira no curso da minha existência. Hermione, ao que tudo indicava, não se cansava de meter o bedelho em minha vida. Desde a primeira vez que pus os olhos nela, de uma forma ou de outra, tudo gravitava em torno dela.

Dobby balançava o corpinho, distraído. As cartas presas entre os dedos enrugados; tomei-as da mão do elfo traidor e rasguei o envelope, onde repousava o brasão da família Malfoy. A carta era concisa, mas decisiva.

 _Draco,_

 _Estou lhe enviando esta carta para que você saiba o quanto ainda nos preocupamos com você._

 _Seu pai está muito desapontado, e exige uma explicação bastante convincente sobre os acontecimentos em nossa Mansão. Não que eu acredite existir justificativa suficiente para que alguém atente contra a própria família. Entretanto, entenderemos tudo como um surto de loucura, como um desejo pelo proibido, típico da juventude._

 _Decida rápido. Não abuse da boa vontade de seu pai. O tempo está passando._

 _Narcissa_

Novamente a escolha batia em minha porta. No entanto, desta vez, estava em minhas mãos o resto de minha vida, a ser definido nos movimentos apressados de uma pena num pergaminho.

Já imaginando à quem pertencia a outra carta, abri. A letra de Hermione, espremida e redonda, tingia o pergaminho, e eu respirei fundo, sem saber o que esperar.

 _Draco,_

 _A sua mãe veio até a toca, onde eu estava até alguns meses atrás. Ela olhou minha barriga com tanto nojo que quase joguei-a no jardim, junto dos gnomos (Com certeza eles fariam uma festa). Me perguntou quanto eu queria para entregar a criança, pois ela conhecia alguém de confiança, que "daria um jeito" nas gravidezes mais avançadas. Eu a esbofeteei. Me desculpe, mas não me arrependo. Da mesma que nunca me arrependi de tê-lo atingido em cheio no terceiro ano._

 _Quando estiver lendo esta carta, é provável que eu já esteja no departamento de Obliviadores. Não me entenda mal. Não o odeio. Mas preciso viver em segurança, criar meu filho longe de toda esta atmosfera carregada, e, apagar minhas memórias foi uma das condições (ou ameaças) que sua família impôs para que eu pudesse viver em paz. Sua mãe deu a entender que você sofreria a_ _ **Poena Repuddia¹**_ _se optasse por assumir esta criança e a mim._

 _Nunca imaginei que a maternidade fosse mexer tanto comigo, quase não me lembro mais daquela garota destemida que eu um dia fui. Dela só restou o pensamento lógico e racional, que, neste momento, concentra-se em proteger esta criança, que virá ao mundo em breve._

 _As vezes sinto ele, ou ela, mexendo em minha barriga. E uma sensação estranha, como se houvesse um aquário repleto de água dentro de mim. Às vezes eu choro, talvez seja culpa. Sabe, culpa? Por nós, por todos os meus amigos que morreram na guerra._

 _Peço que me perdoe, pela decisão abrupta. É melhor assim, para nós dois. Nunca deveríamos ter nos aproximado_

 _Sinceramente._

 _Hermione_

Quando finalizei a leitura meus dedos suavam e o pergaminho grudava na pele molhada. A notícia de que Hermione, em breve, não se lembraria de mais nada caiu em meus ombros como uma malha de ferro. Precisava ir até ela, tentar impedi-la.

Ou não. O pensamento escorregou pelos meus lábios, num murmúrio.

Na mansão eu fora tomado por uma carga elevada de adrenalina, mas, agora, deitado numa cama de hospital, com duas escolhas a serem feitas, sendo uma delas capaz de retirar toda a herança e renome que eu possuía, me perguntei se precisava mesmo pensar sobre elas, se já não sabia o que era mais sensato a ser feito.

Hermione era conhecida por estar sempre certa. Talvez fosse o momento de assumir que isto era verdade.

Dobby me encarava como se esperasse uma pergunta.

"Onde a Srta. Granger está?" Perguntei, com o mesmo tom de ordem, mas desta vez ele pareceu não se importar. Meus olhos ardiam, e eu senti a umidade da vergonha se espalhar neles. Estavam marejados. A criatura retirou do bolso do macacão que vestia, algo que parecia um pergaminho, mas era branco e possuía traços paralelos. Possivelmente alguma invenção trouxa.

" Senhorita Hermione vive neste endereço. Desde que a guerra acabou"...

Virei meu pescoço com tanta força que senti estralar, e uma fina pontada se espalhou pela minha espinha.

"Espere aí, elfo. Está me dizendo que a Guerra acabou?"

O choque na notícia me atingiu em cheio. Tudo me pareceu ainda mais turvo e confuso.

Se a guerra havia acabado, então Voldemort estava morto, e eu corria perigo, afinal, ainda que sem sucesso, atentara contra a vida do Diretor de Hogwarts.

"Meus país estão sendo procurados pelo Ministério?" Perguntei, aflito, as mãos deslizando pela roupa do hospital. Estava nervoso.

" Não, senhor. Seus pais ocupam um posto bastante elevado. Alegaram que sacrificaram a segurança do próprio filho para salvar Harry Potter e seus amigos. Disseram que o senhor havia se ferido num ato heroico."

Engasguei com minha própria saliva, um gosto de poção do sono sem sonhos percorreu minhas papilas gustativas. Esperei um vômito, que não veio, então perguntei.

"Espere um momento! Você está me dizendo que meus pais estão vivos? E sem qualquer acusação pesando contra eles?

Eu deveria estar com a pior das aparências, pois Dobby fitava-me, tentando entender até que ponto seria saudável compartilhar os eventos ocorridos durante meu 'coma'. O elfo foi solícito, e não me tratou com o mesmo desdém com o qual eu me dirigia a ele, tratando de explicar as últimas novidades.

"Harry Potter venceu, Sr. Malfoy. Seus pais saíram ilesos. Aparentemente o álibi fora suficiente para convencer o Ministério."

"Hermione Granger? Ela está bem?" Apressei-me em repetir a pergunta, como se dependesse da resposta para sobreviver.

"Senhor, ela está muito bem. Vivendo neste endereço." O elfo insistia, olhando para mim apertando o 'pergaminho' branco com força, e empurrando-o em minha direção.

Me perguntei, mais de uma vez, porque cargas d'agua aquele elfo estava insistindo em me entregar o endereço dela. Quando viu que não o peguei, deixou-o em cima do móvel que ficava ao lado da minha cama.

" Mas se ela estava partindo, por que me deixou o endereço?

Pensei em voz alta, evitando olhar para as letrinhas miúdas que, tentadoras, insistiam em atrair meus olhos. A cabeça latejando furiosamente.

"Talvez ela tivesse alguma esperança, de que o senhor fosse tentar impedi-la."

Foi a última coisa que Dobby falou, antes de estalar os dedos e aparatar.

 **xxxx**

O elfo foi embora, e eu fiquei ali, diante de minhas próprias escolhas. As cartas estavam em cima da cama do hospital, e eu as encarava, incerto.

Não amava Hermione. Ela continuava sendo a sujeitinha arrogante que eu costumava odiar, que, aparentemente tomava decisões sozinhas, e os outros que aceitassem. Ali, longe de mim, ela não causava tanta desordem. Eu diria que era só mais uma memória.

Ela mandara a carta, mas não viera me visitar.

Decidira me manter afastado do pequeno mestiço que nasceria sem um pai. Ou teria Ronald Weasley como pai... O que deveria ser muito pior do que ser órfão.

E eu questionei, milhares de vezes, silenciosamente mirando ambas as cartas, como eu poderia viver longe da pele e da voz dela? Como suportaria a ideia de que ela poderia carregar um filho meu com o nome de outro homem?

E cheguei a conclusão de que talvez eu pudesse suportar.

Talvez eu pedisse para meus pais apagassem minhas memórias também. Porque era isso que eu fazia, não era? Fugia. Encontrava uma saída confortável.

Ela estava entregando os pontos, então, porque eu deveria resistir e bancar o herói? Minha cota de heroísmo já havia se esgotado. Estava na hora de ser o vilão da minha própria história, voltar a ser o objeto de ódio de Hermione Granger, e voltar a desejar morte dela.

Estava na hora de vê-la criando uma criança desconhecida, que me enxergaria como o maior dos desafetos de sua mãe. Como um bruxo arrogante e preconceituoso.

Amassei o endereço de Hermione Granger, e a sensação das pontas do pergaminho trouxa pinicando meus dedos e a palma da minha mão persistiu por várias horas.

A decisão queimava em meu estômago, e não pude evitar o pensamento infame, que insistia em reafirmar que eu estava prestes a cometer o maior erro da minha vida.

 **xx**

 _Aresto Momentum_

 _Eu estava caindo. Somente a esperança de tê-la novamente— lutando contra minha própria covardia—poderia suavizar a queda._

* * *

 _¹_ _Poena Repuddia : É criação minha. Consiste numa pena que repudia os herdeiros de uma família bruxa. Quem a recebe perde o direito de carregar o sobrenome da família, a herança e os encantamentos de proteção das casas._


	8. Orchideous

**VIII- Orchideous**

Dentre todas as decisões que eu tomara na vida, esta fora a mais difícil. E também a menos provável, sendo eu quem sempre fui.

Recebi alta do hospital depois de uma semana, e o endereço de Hermione ainda estava amassado embaixo da cama. Em meu colo a carta de minha mãe. Cheirei o pergaminho com força, buscando o perfume da mulher que me trouxera ao mundo, aquela que significava mais do que o próprio oxigênio que eu inspirava todos os dias. Minha mãe.

Pedir para um homem escolher entre o amor de sua genitora e o amor de uma mulher deveria ser proibido. Deveria figurar na lista de maldições imperdoáveis.

Mãe é sempre mãe. Os caminhos mudam, as pessoas morrem, envelhecem, o mundo caminha em várias direções diferentes; convicções são atiradas ao vento. Mas o amor de uma mãe jamais perece.

Era engraçado pensar em Narcissa com tanto carinho, quando ela me pusera contra a parede de forma tão fria. Entretanto, a frieza daquela mulher, que poderia muito bem ter sido feita de mármore, era o que me fazia relutar ainda mais. Dentro dela havia o calor materno, havia uma infinidade de sentimentos contidos que somente eu conhecia. Era fácil ama-la sabendo quem ela era.

Levantei de meu estado reflexivo e resolvi enfrentar a decisão tomada.

Pedi uma pena, um pedaço de pergaminho e um punhado de pó de Flu para Cunnis, a enfermeira, e comecei a escrever apressado.

 _Mãe._

 _Declino de sua oferta. Infelizmente não posso abandonar alguém que carrega um filho meu. A senhora e meu pai me educaram sob a égide de ensinamentos aristocráticos, e a honra era um dos pilares fundamentais. Manterei o bom trabalho de ambos._

 _Draco._

Reli a carta muitas vezes, até sentir os olhos úmidos. Minhas mãos tremiam e a coragem, pouco a pouco, diminuía.

Com uma das corujas do hospital entreguei a carta. E não precisei esperar muito.

Na noite do dia seguinte recebi duas correspondências. Uma delas era um envelope negro, com uma textura áspera.

Dentro dele o brasão da família Malfoy.

Quando abri, um laço esverdeado amarrou a ponta do meu dedo indicador, a ponta do laço se transformou numa agulha que picou minha pele, fazendo sair uma gota de sangue.

Após a gota de sangue pingar no envelope a voz de meu pai soou, baixa e ameaçadora.

" _ **Draco Lucius Malfoy está morto. Que a Poena repuddia se aplique e lhe sejam retirados todos os benefícios desta família. Que seu sobrenome seja apagado."**_

O envelope pegou fogo. Uma chama azul consumiu minha sentença de morte.

Estava feito.

O outro pergaminho continha ameaças, e insultos. O que era bastante previsível, então, li rapidamente e atirei-o no lixo.

Não esperei amanhecer. Desci ate o saguão principal do Hospital e joguei o pó sobre a lareira, proferindo o endereço amassado no pergaminho trouxa.

"Espero que não seja tarde demais." Foi o meu último pensamento, antes de ser engolido pela lareira.

 **XX**

As alças da mala, que Tina Cunnis me emprestara, estavam deslizando entre meus dedos suados. Parte de mim era nervosismo, a outra parte era medo.

Ela abriu a porta. Sempre espontânea, sempre sorrindo e fazendo chegar até minhas narinas o seu aroma característico. Correu até mim, e atirou-se em meus braços tão logo eu larguei a mala no chão de cascalhos.

Ela ainda se lembrava de mim.

Uma onda de alívio percorreu minhas entranhas. Aproveitei-me do momento para exalar todo o perfume que ela emanava. Aspirei fundo, meu nariz pousando em seus fartos cabelos.

A barriga despontando por baixo da blusa de lã, tornando o abraço bastante confuso, era um dos muitos motivos que me fizeram partir.

As mãozinhas não paravam de entrelaçar os fios do meu cabelo. Ela sorria, chorava, arfava e exclamava entre soluços abafados: "Você veio".

Eu estava ali. Mas ainda não acreditava. Dentro da mala apenas um livro e uma capa. A roupa do corpo fora a esmola de minha família, que cogitara, muito seriamente, o fato de arrancar as peças que eu vestia. Segundo eles, eu poderia me cobrir do manto de vergonha sob o qual colocara o nome dos meus antepassados.

Havia fechado todas as portas atrás de mim. Meu pai faria um funeral simbólico, e declarar-me-ia como morto. A primeira atitude não Sonserina que tive em minha vida culminara em minha completa pobreza e fracasso. Mas Hermione continuava me beijando e alisando meu rosto, os olhos marejados. E por esse motivo, eu não estava tão arrependido.

Ela me arrastou para dentro do que parecia ser uma construção trouxa deixada incompleta. Hesitei mentalmente. Havia entrado num jogo complicado, um caminho sem volta, que me conduziria à um novo destino. Era um ambiente trouxa, com uma nascida trouxa. O que mais faltaria para completar a cerimônia do infortúnio? Ciente disto, e com um certo peso na consciência por repudiar o que ela me oferecia sem reservas, entrei no local, que, aparentemente, seria a nossa casa.

Hermione mostrava, bastante orgulhosa, as melhorias que havia feito com alguns feitiços de reparo dos quais se lembrava com perfeição. Eu assentia silenciosamente, ouvindo-a com atenção, o os olhos fixos na fisionomia dela, reparando que havia uma sombra de tristeza, e eu podia imaginar de onde ela vinha. Não tinha sido eu o único a abandonar algumas crenças. Ela perdera boa parte dos amigos, não porque fizera uma escolha entre eles e eu, mas porque quisera conciliar ambos os lados, e isto, _francamente_ , era impossível. De certa forma seus amigos eram a sua família, então ela estava igualmente devastada.

Naquela madrugada, enquanto ela continuava a disparar palavras e mais palavras, na vã tentativa de ocultar sua dor, eu a ouvi, sem fazer comentários sarcásticos, sem insulta-la.

Em poucos segundos venci o espaço curto que havia entre nós e abracei-a. Num primeiro momento ela apenas deixou os braços soltos ao lado do corpo, e um silêncio sepulcral invadiu o quartinho, que sem dúvida pertenceria à alguma criança trouxa, se estivesse concluído. Os tons de amarelo da parede e quadros infantis conferiam um clima ainda mais melancólico ao ambiente. Então eu pude ouvir, e sentir, próximo ao meu peito, os soluços abafados; as mãozinhas desesperadas, que há pouco acariciavam meus cabelos, estavam agarrando-se com força em minhas vestes.

Hermione chorava, e eu me permiti chorar também. Estávamos sozinhos, num cenário nada promissor, sem qualquer perspectiva de que no futuro seríamos alguma coisa.

Após alguns minutos, intermináveis, de lágrimas e soluços. Trouxe-a para a cama que ela conjurara mais cedo, e nos deitamos nela.

Nada falamos, apenas fechamos os olhos, deixando que o peso das nossas decisões recaísse em nossos ombros cansados.

 **XX**

Amanheceu, e ainda estávamos abraçados. O ventre redondo, bastante proeminente, subia e descia, no ritmo da respiração dela. Pousei a mão onde, pela calmaria dos movimentos, meu bebê repousava e se desenvolvia em absoluta paz. Meu bebê.

Era estranho trata-lo assim, não soava correto nos meus lábios, e logo percebi que o termo não se encaixava na relação estranha que fora construída ali. Hermione não era minha namorada, noiva ou esposa. Alguma coisa muito doentia nos conectava, de modo que não conseguíamos ficar longe um do outro por muito tempo. Das vezes que achei ter me livrado da mazela chamada Hermione, ela reaparecia, da forma mais inesperada e desastrosa possível.

Esta criança, que eu chamava de pequeno mestiço — apenas em meus pensamentos, é claro —, era a confirmação de uma catástrofe, e eu jamais fingiria felicidade.

No entanto, ali dentro florescia a vida. Em sua forma mais pura e inocente. Não tinha como não me lembrar dos jardins que Narcissa Malfoy cultivara na esperança de ter um filho.

 **XX**

No oitavo mês eu senti a flutuação leve e despreocupada, dentro da bela barriga, já redonda o suficiente para anunciar a chegada de mais um bruxo, ou bruxa, no mundo. E meus pelos se eriçaram.

Um medo que nunca havia sentido antes se apoderou de mim. Como seria dali em diante? Uma criança viria ao mundo, filha de um ex-comensal fracassado e sem um nuque no bolso. Não tínhamos sequer um lugar para morar, apenas os restos de uma construção trouxa, o que atestava minha vergonha de forma trágica.

Com o tempo, uma boa dose de paciência e o auxílio de magia, deixamos o lugar aceitável, revertendo aos poucos nossa situação de extrema desgraça. Logo tínhamos nossa própria mobília, todas de segunda mão, compradas por ela, que conseguia descontos incríveis por estar grávida, e ser muito bonita.

Minhas roupas estavam tão desgastadas que ao simples toque dos meus dedos se rasgavam. Hermione fazia os remendos e costuras, me sentia um verdadeiro palhaço.

Mas eu jamais saía de casa, minha história se espalhara demais, e não queria ser visto comprando artigos usados, roupas, móveis, livros, e tantas outras coisas. Me sentia uma imundície fazendo esse tipo de coisa. Ou pior, me sentia um membro da família Weasley. Os melhores clientes das lojas de segunda mão.

Certa noite, depois de uma briga intensa, Hermione sugeriu que eu escrevesse um livro de memórias. Ela sabia que o fato de ter sido repudiado por minha família havia sido um duro golpe, e que talvez eu devesse, para manter a sanidade, escrever, porque para ela escrever era libertador.

Os olhos ainda inchados da recente discussão me fitavam com interesse, e os cabelos formavam um ninho no colchão. Senti vontade de beija-la até meus lábios caírem, bem como pedir perdão por tê-la feito chorar pela milionésima vez.

O fato é que nós sempre brigávamos. Sempre. Era a nossa religião. Levávamos para o altar as lágrimas e os insultos. Ela me dava pontapés, socos e gritava muito.

Depois chorava descontrolada, pedindo desculpas, culpando o fiasco de vida que levávamos nossa incompatibilidade e tantas outras coisas que ficavam ocultas entre os gritos e os soluços.

Nestes dias eu vomitava na cara dela tudo o que eu havia perdido. Ressaltava como ela era ingrata e mesquinha, mesmo sabendo que eu era muito mais. Não estava levando em consideração tudo o que estava acontecendo dentro e fora dela.

Eu sempre saía pisando duro, batendo a porta atrás de mim. Dormia em algum lugar frio e reservado aos mendigos trouxas. Esta era minha vida. Não tinha para onde ir quando eu e ela discutíamos, então as grandes construções trouxas, que eu logo descobri se chamarem 'viadutos', serviam de casa. Fiz alguns colegas, das vezes em que Hermione não conseguia me encontrar e eu ficava sumido por dias; contava à eles que eu era bruxo, e uma vez ligaram para um hospital, dizendo que eu havia abusado de uma tal de cocaína. Não fazia ideia do que era aquilo.

Neste mesmo dia ela foi me buscar no hospital psiquiátrico, com uma mão apoiada nas costas, e a outra trazendo uma roupa bastante quente. Como eu a odiava por isso, por retribuir com bondade e paciência toda minha ingratidão e egoísmo.

Voltamos para casa sob um silêncio fúnebre, quebrado por uma das minhas perguntas que significavam pedidos de desculpas.

"O que é cocaíla, Hermione ?" Perguntei, e Hermione me olhou com estranheza.

"CocaínA." Ela corrigiu secamente.

"Que seja! O que é?" Insisti.

"É uma droga muito potente, estimula fortemente o sistema nervoso central e é extraída de uma planta chamada _Erytroxylon coca_ ou simplesmente coca."

Mas era óbvio que a resposta viria acompanhada de uma aula de alquimia trouxa.

"Hum... E você já usou?" Rebati, com outra pergunta.

"Ora! É evidente que não, Malfoy. Pessoas como eu não precisam de drogas para qualquer estimulação." Eu ri do nariz arrebitado e da irritação presente em cada linha de expressão. Malfoy. Ela sempre me chamava assim quando estava brava.

Eu precisava tanto dela.

"Você parece criança." Ela continuou, indignada, e eu sorri passando a mão pela cintura dela, enquanto encontrava uma fraca resistência, vencida com facilidade.

Quando Hermione sugeriu que eu escrevesse um livro de memorias eu não aceitei. Disse grosseiro, que não queria me lembrar de tantas infelicidades e erros.

Ela fitou-me, visivelmente magoada, esgotada das minhas palavras ferinas, que todos os dias chicoteavam sua face. Mas não disse nada, apenas respirou profundamente, como se estivesse tentando sugar todo o ar do quarto, e virou-se de costas para mim.

"Eu não acho que tenha sido um erro vir para cá." falei desajeitado. Não sabia pedir perdão, então tentei remediar o efeito da minha ingratidão.

Ouvi um choro contido, daqueles em que a respiração se torna controlada para que ninguém escute os soluços.

"Você é um imbecil, arrogante e pessimista, Malfoy" Ela falou, engasgando com um soluço que escapara.

"E você é uma irritante e otimista sabe-tudo. De alguma forma estamos quites. "

Era o suficiente para sorrirmos amargurados. Ela riu e chorou ao mesmo tempo, e eu abracei-a, como se ela fosse desaparecer dali.

Entre nós não havia espaço para as famosas três palavras. Quando nos tratávamos desta forma _, 'imbecil', 'arrogante', 'sabe tudo',_ sabíamos que as coisas estavam indo bem. Era como voltar ao passado das discussões ferrenhas, com o diferencial de que as frases estavam sendo ditas sob o mesmo leito e com uma criança em formação como testemunha.

"Eu vou escrever um livro de memórias." Falei após um breve silêncio, puxando-a para mim e encostando minha testa em suas omoplatas.

"Eu sabia." Ela falou, virando-se de frente para mim, e eu olhei para ela esperando uma explicação.

"Você faz tudo por mim." Ela falou, num erguer de sobrancelha. Convencida.

Ri, desdenhoso, e quando ela caiu no sono, sussurrei perto de sua orelha

"Sim, eu faço." Ela não ouviu, mas eu sim. Isto era com certeza um começo.

 **XX**

O verão chegara e estávamos bem. A calmaria era um pássaro de plumas esverdeadas, que batia suas asas com leveza, enchendo nossos sonhos com uma brisa suave.

E era estranho estar ali, com ela.

Eu ainda não conseguira fazer meu coração bater num ritmo decente — não que acreditasse ser possível — mas queria me livrar da sensação incômoda de saber o quanto meu organismo precisava dela.

Ela remexeu-se na cama, fazendo o centro do colchão ondular com o movimento. Eu não quis acorda-la, ou chama-la. Hermione precisava descansar. No dia anterior ela havia tomado coragem para visitar os pais para desfazer o feitiço de modificação de memória que utilizara neles antes do estopim da guerra. Não fora um dia fácil, ambos, Sr. e Sra. Granger estavam preocupados, com os efeitos do feitiço, e sobretudo, com um certo ventre arredondado. Não discutiram, apenas tiveram uma longa conversa e Hermione achou melhor traze-los até a região de Bibury, onde passamos a morar depois de ela ter conseguido um emprego no Ministério. Uma esmola a uma heroína de guerra, eu diria, se não soubesse que ela iria se chatear.

Os pais dela me conheciam. Encontramo-nos na livraria há muitos anos atrás, enquanto meu pai dizia qual deveria ser o lugar deles. Aparentemente eles não haviam esquecido, pela forma que me dirigiram o olhar, eu poderia apostar que preferiam ver a filha morta a estar comigo. Eles aproveitaram a oportunidade para perguntar, na minha frente, quais eram as despesas que tínhamos, e como estávamos arcando com elas. A Sra. Granger perguntou qual era minha ocupação e eu tive que responder a verdade: No momento estou esperando alguma proposta num hospital em Yellow Pitstone. A resposta não agradou, e o desdém estampado no rosto da mulher me fez imaginar quanto eu perderia se a matasse ali mesmo.

Muito. Não precisaria pensar para chegar a esta conclusão.

As visitas passaram a ser frequentes, e as alfinetadas també desses dias, quando eles já haviam partido, decidi que era chegado o momento de ter uma conversa séria com Hermione.

"Não quero seus pais aqui. São os trouxas mais insuportáveis que tive a infeliz oportunidade de conhecer."

Hermione olhou para mim, descrente.

"Meus pais virão aqui, Malfoy, quer você queira ou não."

"Bem, então eu posso chamar minha mãe também, seria adorável a reação de ambas num mesmo ambiente. Claro que Narcissa Malfoy não esperaria muito, azararia sua mãe assim que entrasse por aquela porta."

"Que eu me lembre você não tem mãe."

"É! Muito bem lembrado, Granger. Eu abandonei tudo, para ter que escutar de uma trouxa maldita, o quão inútil é o pai do neto dela! Eu poderia estar com qualquer mulher, mas estou aqui, caramba! Aguentando uma porção de insultos de uma..."

"Fale, Malfoy. Vamos! Diga 'Sangue-ruim'. A palavra esta dançando na sua língua, não está?"

Saí, novamente. Fazia tempo que eu não saía de casa, mas desta vez era necessário, sob pena de não saber até que ponto chegaríamos na merda de relação que tínhamos.

 **XX**

Estava frio. Os ventos chicoteavam meu rosto e os lábios ressecavam em resposta.

Não conhecia nenhum mendigo naquela região, então tive que apelar para algum conhecido, e eu só me lembrava de um. Uma, na verdade.

Pedi abrigo para Pansy Parkinson. Segundo Rita Skeeter ela estava desfrutando do dinheiro que a recém-falecida mãe deixara, parecia feliz, a julgar pela forma que vivia esbanjando e ostentando sua riqueza. Tudo mentira. Eu sabia que ela estava ganhando dinheiro com a 'prestação de serviços sexuais' para bruxos milionários, desde a época de Hogwarts. Seus pais estavam falidos por investirem em apoio à Voldemort. Ela então foi embora de casa, deixando uma mãe doente e um pai leviano para trás.

Quando bati na porta dela um brilho desesperado tomou conta dos grandes olhos castanhos. Ela estava satisfeita em me encontrar, e eu era um fracassado. Nem mesmo meus grandes amigos da Sonserina haviam me procurado. Mas ela, ao olhar para mim fez questão de distribuir beijos desajeitados pelo meu rosto.

"Você passará a noite aqui, certo?" falou maliciosa, tocando-me num ponto extremamente sensível.

"Preciso de abrigo, Pansy, apenas."

"Hum... a sangue-ruim não está conseguindo atender suas necessidades, não é? Com aquele barrigão, imagino que você deva estar sofrendo muito."

"Não a chame assim." Adverti, e ela entendeu o recado, fazendo uma careta de nojo.

"Você é o ser mais miserável que eu conheço, Draco. Olhe só para si mesmo, perdeu tudo por causa de uma pessoa como ela. Poderíamos ter tido um ótimo futuro"

"Não, Pansy. Não poderíamos." Falei, imaginando que fora uma decisão ridícula a de pedir abrigo justo para ela.

"Então não vai ficar?" Ela falou quando viu que eu estava me distanciando.

Parei no meio do caminho, Pansy me devia alguns favores.

"Claro que vou. Você me deve muito, e está na hora de cobrar."

Falei sorrindo. Ela era uma Sonserina, odiava estar em dívida com alguém.

E Pansy me devia a proteção que dera nos primeiros meses que Voldemort retornara e seu pai se revelara um dos grandes auxiliadores do Lorde. As pessoas a perseguiam, e eu a protegi, por um curto espaço de tempo, até notar Hermione pela primeira vez, na aula de feitiços.

Quando entrei na imponente Mansão, dei de cara com algumas roupas íntimas espalhadas pelo chão. Os grandes sofás, vermelho sangue, ocupavam metade da sala e duas corujas repousavam silenciosamente neles.

"Tenho este quarto. Eu os utilizo quando recebo os hóspedes." Clientes. Corrigi mentalmente. "Se quiser aparecer, meu quarto fica aqui ao lado. Ah! E se ouvir alguns... sons, não se assuste, sou eu me divertindo um pouco."

Senti um rebuliço no baixo ventre, e um volume se formando por debaixo de minhas calças.

"Pode deixar, Pansy. Estou com tanto sono que dificilmente ouvirei alguma coisa." Menti. Eu estava fragilizado neste aspecto, mas não deixaria que ela percebesse.

Ao amanhecer, levantei assustado. Os pesadelos sempre vinham quando dormia longe de Hermione. Desta vez fora mais real, eu estava correndo até meu pai gritando para que ele parasse, e quando ele finalmente me olhava, eu via que ele estava com Hermione nos braços, sangrando. Ela tivera um aborto.

Minha roupa estava colada no corpo, e o suor escorria pela minha testa.

Pelo barulho no quarto vizinho, Pansy estava garantindo o pão de cada dia. Gostaria de saber quem era desta vez, quem sabe fosse algum conhecido. Aquela louca ficaria até com Alastor Moody se fosse bem paga. Imaginar os dois juntos naquele quarto me enojou profundamente.

Só não estava preparado para ver Ronald Weasley saindo do quarto, entregando muitos Galeões nas mãos de Pansy.

Quando o ruivo pobretão me viu, ficou tão vermelho quanto as poltronas da sala de estar.

"O que faz aqui, Malfoy?" Ele cheirava a bebida. E seus olhos estavam injetados. Provavelmente achou que eu estivesse traindo Hermione, ou coisa do gênero. Era o que sua expressão de nojo e ódio deixava transparecer.

" Eu deveria lhe perguntar, Weasley. Seu salário de auror pode bancar uma mulher tão cara quanto Pansy?"

Ele não me respondeu, apenas dirigiu-se até a cristaleira, enchendo o copo de um líquido branco, que poderia ser confundido com água se não possuísse cheiro tão forte de álcool. Mas eu capturei no silêncio e na troca suspeita de olhares o significado daquela palhaçada toda. Eles estavam se envolvendo, de uma forma bizarra, mas estavam. Entretanto, Pansy era experiente, não se apaixonaria por Weasley, e ele, não era tão burro a ponto de arriscar sua vida e carreira com aquela mulher.

Neste ponto percebi que a vida é irônica, sádica e cruel. As duas pessoas que eu considerava burras estavam entrando na mesma situação em que eu e Hermione havíamos entrado. No entanto, não foram idiotas o suficiente a ponto de acreditar que poderiam ficar juntos. Pansy não era ingênua, ela jamais engravidaria. Seu estoque de poções contraceptivas era maior do que todo o estoque de qualquer poção de Severo Snape.

Eu e Hermione, ambos inteligentes, perspicazes e muito arrogantes, acabamos por cair numa grande armadilha. Eu poderia rir disto, mas meu rosto inteiro pesava, e eu estava na casa da Pansy.

" Obrigada pela noite agradável, querido." Pansy falava alisando o corpo de Ronald Weasley, pelo que ele retribuiu com uma palmada nas nádegas expostas da jovem.

Eu cheguei a pensar que ele fosse um homem puritano, mas a partir daquela cena, imaginei que se tivesse a oportunidade, traçaria a maioria das mulheres que trabalhassem no Ministério.

Quando Weasley bateu a porta, Pansy se ajeitou do meu lado, sussurrando:

" Eu toparia um segundo tempo"

" Você é louca!" Falei rindo. Eu não era de negar esse tipo de coisa. Mas havia um par de olhos castanhos, com pintinhas cor de chocolate, que não saiam da minha cabeça.

" Desde quando você está apaixonada por este pé rapado, Pansy?"

"Você sabe..." Ela começou, mas não precisou concluir. Eu realmente sabia.

"É estranho, não é? O rumo que nossas vidas tomaram?" murmurei, apoiando meu corpo contra a parede.

"Sim, Draco. Mas você está muito pior do que eu, convenhamos"

Sorri fracamente. Ela estava certa, eu havia descido tão baixo, estava tão afundado em minha própria miséria, que sequer sabia se seria possível voltar.

"Eu tenho que ir, Pansy. Divirta-se com seus clientes." Provoquei.

"Ah, quase me esqueço! Uma coruja trouxe isto aqui ontem à noite. Tem seu nome no pergaminho"

" Você teve tempo de olhar a correspondência?" Olhei maliciosamente para ela.

"Consigo fazer muitas coisas, Draco Malfoy" Pansy sussurrou, fazendo- me arrepiar da cabeça aos pés.

Peguei a carta e abri. Era uma proposta de emprego, de Yellow Pitstone.

 _Senhor Malfoy_

 _É com prazer que, sob indicações de Harry Potter, oferecemos uma vaga em nosso hospital._

 _Como o senhor não concluiu sua formação em Hogwarts, devo avisa-lo que ocupará um posto de categoria Sub-3, onde os elfos trabalham. A única diferença é que estará sendo preparado para ocupar o lugar de um dos nossos enfermeiros, que foi o maior pocionista da história do nosso hospital._

 _Esperamos sua resposta_

 _Atenciosamente_

 _Dr. Louis Trent_

Era uma desgraça travestida de boa nova. Eu teria enfim um emprego, poderia esfregar na cara de quem ousasse dizer que eu era um parasita.

No entanto, estava devendo mais uma ao Santo Potter.

"Boas ou más notícias?" Pansy perguntou, com uma expressão preocupada.

" Talvez ambas. Leia" entreguei a carta para ela, que leu rapidamente e sorriu.

" Acho que são boas notícias, Draco. Você está recebendo a oportunidade de crescer. De recomeçar, e, se tudo correr bem, você nem precisará criar seu filho, basta enviar dinheiro todo mês. Poderá viver como solteiro novamente!"

Ela dava tapinhas em minhas costas.

A ideia era tentadora. Mas não me seduzia. Eu já estava esperando aquela criança, Era inevitável. Eu pensava nela, como ela seria, com quem se pareceria. Eu me acostumara à ideia de ser pai. Extremamente bizarro, mas real. Aquele ser que crescia dentro de Hermione Granger era meu também, minha única esperança. O motivo pelo qual eu ainda não havia cometido suicídio quando tudo estava desmoronando.

Sorri, olhando para cima, diante da constatação que acabara de fazer. Talvez as ironias da vida não fossem tão ruins assim.

" Obrigado, Pansy. Foi uma noite agradável. Há tempos não me sentia tão bem."

"Err... De nada? " Pansy respondeu, me olhando, confusa.

Cruzei a sala de estar e abri a porta, a vento gelado bagunçando meus cabelos. Estava na hora de voltar para Hermione, finalmente, para tentar fazer as coisas darem certo.

Aparatei para Birbury, com o pedaço de pergaminho firme em minhas mãos, e abri o pequeno portão, caminhando até a porta de entrada.

Na cozinha Ronald Weasley segurava as mãos de Hermione, que chorava silenciosamente.

"Olá, Malfoy." O ruivo desgraçado falou. Um olhar indignado e cheio de rancor.

Corri preocupado para junto de Hemione, ignorando a presença incômoda do outro homem.

"Hermione! Está tudo bem? O bebê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ela me olhava devastada, cansada e o pior de tudo: Decepcionada.

Então senti uma vala se abrindo sob meus pés. O coração falhou umas dez batidas, um gosto amargo na boca.

 _Maldito Weasley!_

Foi a última coisa que pensei, pois Hermione desfaleceu, só não atingindo o chão porque a amparei em meus braços. Desesperado, pus o corpo inerte em meu colo e rumei em direção ao nosso quarto, seguido por Weasley, que mais parecia um corvo esperando uma grande desgraça. Apenas parei de me preocupar com ele quando senti um liquido quente e viscoso em minhas mãos.

Ela estava sangrando.

 ** _xx_**

 _Orchideous_

 _Dentro dela florescia vida, e dentro de mim florescia um sentimento assustadoramente peculiar. O medo de perde-la, o medo de perder meu filho._


	9. Wingardium Leviosa

**IX- Wingardium Leviosa**

' **O amor não se sustenta a pão e água'**

Esta era a chamada da manchete do Profeta Diário naquela tarde cinzenta em que Hermione fora levada ao St. Mungus, desfalecida. Minhas roupas ainda estavam banhadas em sangue, enquanto relia o título sensacionalista na sala de espera do hospital, e Gina Weasley, que descobri ao olhar o grande anel de brilhantes no anelar da mão direita, logo seria Gina Potter, me fitava preocupada, provavelmente pensando que eu poderia matar a primeira pessoa que aparecesse na minha frente.

A Weasley fêmea estava trabalhando no St. Mungus numa espécie de treinamento, conforme a ouvi comentando com irmão enquanto esperávamos todos por notícias de Hermione. Ele apenas assentia, sem dizer qualquer coisa, olhando em minha direção por algumas vezes. Não consegui distinguir o olhar, variava entre culpa e ódio, e eu juro que consegui sentir na íris azulada uma espécie de satisfação, era doentia, mas ela estava ali. Era como se ele estivesse diante de uma vingança pessoal: Ver-me destroçado. E isso apenas piorou o meu desejo quase Neandertal de enterrar minhas mãos no pescoço dele, mata-lo ali mesmo, sem auxílio de magia.

Naquele momento, entretanto, Hermione era prioridade, e enquanto não soubesse notícias dela, nada deveria desviar minha atenção, mesmo que fosse algo tão importante quanto o assassinato de Ronald Weasley.

Eu ainda segurava o jornal em minhas mãos, apertando as folhas com tanta força que ficaram amassadas.

A matéria fora escrita por Rita Skeeter, o que não era novidade, já conhecia muito bem o poder da pena esverdeada que aquela mulher carregava para cima e para baixo. Um dia eu a ajudara a denegrir Harry Potter e sua turma, e agora a vida estava me fazendo experimentar uma dose mínima do veneno da repórter mais mentirosa que todo o mundo bruxo já conhecera.

Reli o conteúdo pela milésima vez, inconformado.

 _ **Aparentemente o casal proibido descobriu que o amor não se sustenta a pão e água..**_

 _Draco Malf... (Ops! Apenas Draco, agora), após sofrer a pior e mais severa punição que uma família poderia impor a um herdeiro, vive na miséria. Sua esposa (?) a heroína de guerra, grávida por talvez não conter os hormônios da juventude e não prezar pela prudência, vinha sendo vista com frequência, comprando móveis usados e peças de roupas de segunda mão pelo Beco Diagonal, nos levando a crer que o grande herdeiro de uma família tão influente agora enfrenta as ruínas de uma vida comum, como a de nós, meros mortais._

 _Mas, aparentemente, ele se cansou, e, na última noite foi visto entrando na casa da Milionária Pansy Parkinson, também conhecida como ex- namorada de Draco. Será que o casal Draco e Hermione está enfrentando a famigerada crise do primeiro ano do casamento? Isso porque eles sequer são casados, caro leitor! E algo me diz que depois de Pansy Parkinson, seria um milagre se chegassem ao altar._

A manchete havia sido publicada na mesma noite em que eu pedira abrigo para Pansy, e chegara às mãos de Hermione quase minutos depois, entregue por uma ave de rapina, e não uma coruja. O pássaro que fizera a entrega era bastante suspeito, segundo relato do próprio Weasley. Ele fora visita-la a mando de sua irmã, que havia recebido uma chamada na lareira de nossa casa e percebera que Hermione não estava bem.

Quando ele chegou lá, encontrou-a muito fraca e chocada com a notícia que tinha nas mãos. Weasley foi verificar o ocorrido, e me viu na casa de Pansy, confirmando, então, a história para ela. Ninguém lhe questionou o fato de ele saber o endereço de Pansy, tampouco ter entrado na casa dela e demorado tanto.

Esta parte da história me foi contada por Gina Weasley, e o irmão apenas grunhia em confirmação, sem sequer me olhar. _Intrometido, insolente._

A pior parte fora levar Hermione ao hospital. Uma viagem longa, dentro da geringonça que eles chamavam de 'carro' que Potter trouxera, após Weasley enviar um patrono pedindo ajuda. Um trouxa estava conduzindo e nos olhou apavorado quando dissemos que ficaríamos numa viela escura — onde o hospital estava escondido por uma infinidade de feitiços anti- trouxas—. Com certeza chamou as autoridades para sair em busca dos três homens misteriosos que carregavam uma mulher morta e ensanguentada pelas ruas de Londres.

No St. Mungus ela foi atendida primeiro, eu insisti para entrar. Infelizmente, quando não permitiram, não pude encerrar com minha frase predileta da adolescência: _'Meu pai ficará sabendo disso.'_ Meu pai estaria satisfeito com a cena, e faria o que pudesse se isso retardasse ainda mais o atendimento de uma _sangue ruim_ e um _bastardo mestiço._

Então eu esperei. Esperei tanto que me senti velho, destruído. Meu rosto estava pesado, as pálpebras caíam em cansaço. Estava ali há muito tempo, e meu único conforto era acreditar em todo o otimismo que ela possuía, pois só assim conseguiria esperar as próximas horas.

Um homem de jaleco apareceu na sala de espera, e eu continuei sentado,com a cabeça enfiada entre as mãos. Todos foram até ele, mas foi a mim que ele dirigiu a palavra.

"Senhor Draco?"

Levantei os olhos, eu deveria estar imprestável, pela forma que ele me olhou, completamente penalizado.

"Ela quer vê-lo. Acompanhe-me, por gentileza."

Todos me olhavam, inclusive os pais de Hermione, que sussurravam enquanto eu atravessava o local, seguindo o medibruxo.

Hermione estava viva. Esta constatação estava virando rotina em nossas vidas. Era sempre assim quando nos separávamos, e ela sempre vinha acompanhada de uma má notícia, então, esperei o pior. Não quis perguntar do bebê, a quantidade de sangue perdida me dava a certeza amarga de que não haveria um bebê, e que eu teria de me preocupar com um funeral.

Quando entrei no quarto senti cheiro de sangue misturado com essência de Ditamno e poções do sono. Era deprimente, como todo hospital deveria ser.

Hermione estava deitada de lado, os dedos fazendo círculos no ventre murcho. Ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana, fria e sem vida. Apenas os movimentos do peito subindo e descendo indicavam que ela não estava morta.

"Srta. Granger?"

Hermione virou-se lentamente, piscou os olhos três vezes. Pediu para que o médico nos deixasse a sós.

"Hermione... Eu..." Não sabia por onde começar, não conseguia formular um pedido de desculpas. Eu queria poder dizer para ela que minha culpa seria o maior castigo, e que eu carregaria o olhar de decepção dela por todos os dias de minha vida. Todos.

"Ele está vivo, Draco."

Ela falou baixinho, interrompendo minha tentativa frustrada de redenção.

"Ele?"

"O bebê. Nosso filho."

O coração é um órgão interessante. Bombeia sangue para todo o corpo, nos mantendo vivos e ativos por toda a vida. Entretanto, em alguns momentos de nossa existência, ele se deixa silenciar, por nano segundos, e eu acredito que seja para dar lugar à todas as emoções que resolvem explodir dentro de nosso corpo. Para que possamos sentir todas elas, mas ainda assim continuarmos vivos.

Achar que meu filho estava morto, fora um destes momentos. Saber que meu filho estava bem fora outro.

Encostei-me na cadeira reservada ao acompanhante do paciente, tomei as mãos de Hermione e as pressionei levemente, trazendo-as para junto de meus lábios.

Foi como voltar à biblioteca, sentir o cheiro dela, tocar a pele dela. Uma lágrima grossa escorreu pelo meu rosto, e ainda com os lábios encostados nas mãos dela, disse baixinho.

"Perdoe-me".

A palavra não saiu com facilidade, e língua deu muitas voltas antes de soltar aquilo que eu já devia ter dito à ela desde o dia em que a chamei de sangue ruim pela primeira vez.

Hermione sorriu, provavelmente pensando que fizera algum progresso comigo, quem sabe até imaginando que me vencera mais uma vez.

"Não te traí, Hermione." Comecei a me explicar. "Fui procurar abrigo na casa de alguém que me devia muito. Apesar da minha fama de fugir de sempre das minhas responsabilidades, quando decidi que abandonaria o que possuo para tentar fazer dar certo entre nós, o fiz para valer."

Hermione puxou minhas mãos em direção aos lábios dela. Senti a umidade dos lábios dela e a maciez que eu tanto apreciava, quando em contato com meus próprios lábios. Era um momento sagrado, como quase todos os que passávamos juntos, quando não estávamos brigando, gritando e nos acusando. Pois Draco e Hermione não eram feitos para darem certo, era suposto que se odiassem, e eu sabia disso, ela também. Nossas expressões cansadas denunciavam tal realidade.

"Acredite se quiser, mas não costumo levar as manchetes de Rita Skeeter a sério desde muito tempo. Não nego que a notícia me abalou, e a confirmação do Ron piorou um pouco as coisas. Mas este não é o ponto. Temos coisas mais sérias para conversar, Draco..."

Ela estava titubeando. Não conseguia me lembrar das vezes em que vira Hermione titubear ou demonstrar insegurança, mas, a forma com que ela enrolava a barra do lençol que a cobria, me dava a certeza de que eu deveria me preocupar com o que seria dito. Incentivei-a a continuar com um firme aceno de cabeça.

"Dr. Travis me disse que fui enfeitiçada, pela pena da ave que me trouxe o jornal, e o sangramento era um dos muitos efeitos colaterais, dentre os quais o aborto também estava incluso. Segundo ele, trata-se de magia negra muito antiga."

Eu já imaginava, à medida em que Hermione despejava o relato, onde ela queria chegar.

"Draco... você sabia que o herdeiro do filho repudiado tem direito a herança?"

Com o questionamento aparentemente fora de hora, ela me deu a certeza que estava rodeando até que suas desconfianças, ou certezas, saíssem dos meus lábios. Eu compreendi as insinuações nas entrelinhas, e resolvi fazer o jogo dela.

"Você acha que minha família tem alguma coisa a ver com isso. Meu pai..."

Falei sem hesitar. Não precisava ser muito inteligente para imaginar que ela já havia considerado esta possibilidade mais de uma vez.

"Sim..."

Porém, resolver o assunto naquela hora estava fora de questão, e eu sabia muito bem o motivo. Eu estava fugindo da verdade assombrosa que permanecera adormecida dentro de mim, esperando o momento certo para ser revelada: A de que me faltava coragem para acusar Lucius Malfoy de qualquer coisa.

Ele era meu pai, a _Poena Repuddia_ não mudava tal fato, e havia em mim, ainda que adormecida, a ideia de que ele jamais faria algo para me atingir, e se fizesse ele teria seus motivos. Era doentio, eu sabia, mas não conseguia odiá-lo, ou culpa-lo de qualquer coisa

"Vamos deixar isto para os responsáveis. Por enquanto temos outras preocupações, como cuidar de um recém-nascido. Onde ele está?" Falei rapidamente, tentando desviar o assunto.

Os olhos de Hermione fitaram o chão. Senti a onda de más notícias novamente.

"Ele está em observação, numa sala aqui ao lado. Precisa de cuidados especiais, pois os medibruxos ainda não sabem até que ponto o veneno o afetou... Ele foi muito forte, Draco. Muito forte. Outro bebê não resistiria."

"Isso prova que é meu filho, claramente."

Sorrimos. Fazia tempo que não experimentávamos esta sensação.

 **xx**

"Flax! Seria perfeito." Falei olhando para a redoma de vidro que protegia um bebê muito pálido e de aspecto adoentado.

O doutor me levara até o local onde ele repousava. Uma sala pequena e individual de paredes azuis, com muitos tubos e aparelhos depositadores de poções. Ele estava sendo mantido vivo por aqueles aparelhos, e respirava com tanta dificuldade que eu senti vontade de captar todo o oxigênio da atmosfera e dar a ele.

Uma sensação muito exótica por sinal.

Então isso era ser pai? Querer fazer coisas estranhas e impossíveis para manter a salvo uma criatura completamente dependente?

Que sensação horrível, e boa ao mesmo tempo.

Ser pai era ser louco então.

"O que acha de Flax? Hein?" Perguntei para o pequeno garoto, que não reagiu.

Dr. Travis tocou meu ombro, me conduzindo para o lado de fora da sala.

"O senhor sabe que as chances de sobrevivência são mínimas..." Ele começou. "Não quero que a Srta. Granger ou o Senhor alimentem esperanças sobre uma possível melhora. Por enquanto precisamos de uma transfusão sanguínea, pois, neste caso em específico, não existe magia forte o suficiente para que haja a reposição do sangue perdido, e a consequente liberação do feitiço que o contaminou."

Após uma sucessão de testes, descobrimos que o meu sangue era inapropriado para salvar a vida do meu filho. Apenas Hermione poderia fazê-lo, mostrando que a pureza do meu sangue era inútil, já que não servia sequer para salvar uma das poucas pessoas pela qual eu daria minha vida.

Estávamos ali naquele hospital há cerca de duas semanas, e Hermione já estava tão saudável quanto se podia esperar de uma mulher que tivera o parto antecipado. Continuava bela e graciosa, e eu confesso que, embora este seja um dos meus segredos mais ocultos, meu pulmão quis estourar dentro da caixa torácica quando a vi alimentando o nosso filho, alisando os cabelos finos e loiros e sorrindo, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, e de fato parecia ser.

Todos os dias ela retirava parte de seu sangue para que fossem lançados feitiços de compatibilidade, e assim, nosso filho recebesse o líquido vermelho como se seu doador fosse um bebê de idade semelhante. Aos poucos ele foi se recuperando, e uma centelha de esperança foi crescendo.

 **xx**

Potter não deixara a história para trás, como eu desejava que acontecesse. Depois que Hermione e o nosso filho - que concordamos, se chamaria Flax - receberam alta, nada mais precisava ser esclarecido, em minha opinião, é claro. Entretanto, trabalhando como Auror, Harry Potter tinha acesso a vários métodos de investigação e foi através destes métodos que descobriu a verdade. Meu pai havia enviado a ave, que descobrimos ser um Abutre africano, enfeitiçado para liberar uma magia poderosa através de suas penas. O jornal fora a cartada inicial. Hermione era curiosa, no final das contas e uma das penas estavam dentro do exemplar, fazendo com que ela fosse afetada diretamente pelo feitiço.

Não tardou até o Ministério bater nas portas da Mansão Malfoy, com todas as provas em mãos. O julgamento seria mera formalidade.

Eu deveria apresentar meu relato para a corte Ministerial, e faltava-me coragem. Meu coração dançava dentro do peito e a vontade era fugir, pois ter de olhar para meu pai e condena-lo pelo resto de sua vida a viver em Azkaban era a pior das escolhas que eu teria de fazer. Ele ainda era meu pai. O fato de estar lutando para cuidar de um filho e viver com Hermione não anulava a verdade incontestável de que o homem sentado no banco dos réus era aquele que e ensinara a ler, que me mostrara a utilidade de todas as poções que eu conhecia. Ele decidira, por dezesseis anos, o rumo da minha vida, não podia fechar os olhos e condena-lo.

Por isso recusei-me a depor. Não se pode colocar o amor em uma balança. Hermione entendeu. Ela era a pessoa mais racional e lógica ali, ela sempre entendera que não se tratava de uma troca, e nunca me pediu para escolher.

Mesmo sem meu depoimento Lucius Malfoy foi condenado, e eu não consegui olhar nos olhos dele quando os oficiais do Ministério o levavam embora.

 **xx**

Naquele mesmo ano, num dia ensolarado e muito atípico nas redondezas de Bibury uma coruja negra bicou minha janela. Eu a reconheci na hora. Ela pertencia a família Malfoy, eu lembrava das grandes garras presas numa corrente de prata com o brasão da família pendurado.

Hermione remexeu-se, estava exausta. Na noite anterior dormira muito pouco, sempre levantando para vigiar Flax. Bocejou, espalhando-se no colchão e eu ergui o corpo até ela beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Ela sorriu, preguiçosa.

"Temos companhia". Falei apontando para a janela. "Como ela conseguiu me achar aqui?"

"Ora, parece até que não conhece as corujas, Draco. Elas te encontram em qualquer lugar. Esta aí deve ser de uma raça muito rara, consigo ver pela espessura das penas."

Girei os olhos com o comentário. Ela sempre fazia uma observação do tipo, destas que mostram como ela poderia superar qualquer um em inteligência.

" Cale a boca, Hermione. " Falei entre um sorriso e ela fez um sinal de que me vencera. Me remexi mais uma vez na cama, tentando reunir coragem para me levantar e descobrir o que a coruja queria tão cedo.

"Ora! Pare de bicar minha janela, coruja maldita. Não vê que está com reboco novo?"

Consegui ouvir Hermione resmungando dos modos, pois 'o bebê poderia ouvir '.

A coruja entrou na primeira oportunidade, pousando em cima do móbile que Hermione fizera na semana anterior. Alguns dos enfeites que estavam pendurados, começaram a se mexer, tocando uma musica irritante.

"Hermione, faça isso parar, por Merlin"

Com um aceno de varinha, e ainda deitada, ela fez o mobile barulhento silenciar.

Apanhei a coruja e coloquei-me na mesa de estudos de Hermione. Tomei a carta presa entre as patas e comecei a ler.

"Não vai dar nenhuma recompensa à coruja?" Hermione, sendo Hermione.

"Não. Ela tem muita comida de onde vem." Falei, encerrando o assunto.

" Mas ela viajou de Wiltshire até aqui, Draco, seja razoável." Ela me olhava com indignação e eu fiz um gesto com a mão, para que ela me deixasse em paz. Sentei na escrivaninha enquanto Hermione, ocupando mais espaço do que deveria com aquela barriga, pegou a coruja nos braços e a levou até a cozinha. Eu estava em paz para ler minha correspondência. Finalmente.

 _Draco_

 _Lucius Malfoy está morto. Foi encontrado enforcado com os lençóis da prisão._

 _Esperamos sua presença na cerimônia de homenagem a ele. Traga sua varinha, ou não será possível abrir o testamento, é necessária a presença de um homem para esta tarefa._

 _Narcissa_

Terminei a leitura e senti um vazio dentro do peito. Entreguei o pergaminho para Hermione que leu em voz alta, olhando-me em seguida, bastante preocupada.

Era um bilhete, não uma carta. E pela quantidade de pontuações, faltava assunto para ela. Talvez eu houvesse herdado dela a dificuldade em tratar de temas delicados.

Quanta ironia, o herdeiro repudiado abriria a herança. O mundo bruxo era extremamente machista no final das contas. Lucius Malfoy blindara a herança e seu nome, mas não contava com a fragilidade do feitiço quando havia apenas um filho para herdar toda sua fortuna.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou, bastante apreensiva.

"Ainda não sei."

"Acho que deveria ir ao funeral..." Ela continuou, bastante séria.

Não respondi, apenas respirei pesadamente, deitando-me do lado dela, trazendo-a novamente para perto de mim.

Este era o lugar correto para mim e para ela. Era estranho olhar as veias azuladas por onde passavam um sangue que, por toda sua vida, eu considerara impuro demais para ser tocado.

Flax começou a chorar baixinho, e Hermione levantou-se para amamenta-lo. Aproveitei-me do choro do meu filho para poder chorar a morte do meu pai.

 **x**

 _Wingardium leviosa_

 _Levite a pena. Cumpra-se a pena. Uma sentença de morte que poderia mudar minha vida_

* * *

 ** _N/A_**

Parei de judiar um pouco do Draco. Sim, eu sei que estava sendo cruel. Mas vocês hão de convir que ele merecia vai?! Sempre foi tão prepotente, arrogante...

Comentem :)

Bjinhos


	10. Reparo

**X- Reparo**

 _Numa manhã dourada de outono, ele havia nascido. Numa manhã enevoada de outono, meu pai havia morrido._

 _Algo em minha alma havia morrido junto com meu pai, e eu desconfiava que havia sido a pior parte do meu ser._

 _Pois o nascimento de Flax, despertara o melhor de mim._

Xx

Flax era pequeno e frágil. Os dedos minúsculos na palma da mão, igualmente minúscula, formavam uma conchinha morna. O cheiro de pele limpa e um leve perfume de algum produto trouxa para bebês aromatizavam todos os lugares em que ele se encontrasse.

Eu estava com ele enquanto Hermione terminava de escrever uma carta para os seus pais. Por mais que os velhos trouxas detestassem os métodos mágicos de comunicação, era muito mais fácil para Hermione manter contato desta forma. Segundo ela, não precisaria ouvir a decepção na voz de sua mãe, ou a cobrança de seu pai, que insistia em afirmar que ela e o bebê deveriam morar com ele e a esposa, numa casa mais confortável, onde o neto teria o melhor.

Sempre achei patética essa forma de amor, dominadora e superprotetora.

As pessoas em geral costumam condenar os pais negligentes, os pais ausentes ou os pais frios. Mas nunca se permitem a análise dos pais superprotetores. Estes são os piores pais, os mais cruéis. Intimamente, não desejam compartilhar o filho com o resto do mundo; os filhos, para eles, não passam de seres acéfalos, sem condições de se posicionarem diante de quaisquer problemas que a vida lhes apresenta.

Sr. e Sra. Granger eram um ótimo exemplo de pais cruéis. Criaram Hermione para vencer em todas as tarefas, ser a melhor em tudo, e então, na primeira atitude tresloucada que a filha tomou – ficar comigo, e ter um filho - , os olhares atravessados começaram, as perguntas inconvenientes, as manipulações.

Trouxas poderiam ser perigosos de vez em quando. E eles faziam mal à ela, uma incalculável, a julgar pelos olhos inchados que sempre estavam ali, no rosto cansado.

Hermione estava escrevendo, freneticamente, e eu continuava admirando Flax, imaginando se ele sabia a quantidade de problemas que sua chegada causara na vida da mãe. É claro que não imaginava.

Ele sorria, esporadicamente, e eu sorria de volta. Estávamos nos entendendo, até a mãe dele chegar.

Virei-me, sem realmente desejar olhar para o rosto cansado e atribulado de Hermione.

" Conversa difícil?" perguntei, assim que reparei que a ponta do nariz arrebitado estava vermelha.

"O de sempre, você sabe."

Era pior quando ela utilizava-se de evasivas. Eu detestava evasivas, elas denotavam uma dose generosa de desconfiança.

"Entendo."

Resolvi ser evasivo, da mesma forma. O mal pelo mal era meu lema favorito.

"Começo amanhã em Yellow Pitstone." Eu precisava mudar de assunto, ou ficaria louco tentando compreender o que se passava na cabeça dela. Precisava também reforçar que, em breve, não seria mais um peso morto naquela casa.

"Sabe" Ela começou, e meu estômago se contorceu em antecipação pela entonação vocal que acompanhava a palavra. "não seria tão ruim estar com meus pais... Não me entenda mal, Draco.

"você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse, Hermione? Ou vamos voltar ao mesmo ponto de sempre?"

"Sim, Draco, eu ouvi. E é justamente pelo fato de que você irá trabalhar tão longe que eu vou precisar de uma ajuda extra"

"Podemos ter um elfo, e..."

"Por Merlin, Draco! Eu jamais aceitaria um elfo trabalhando em minha casa, e, bem... Não temos dinheiro para bancar alguma babá ou coisa parecida."

"Flax tem" Falei baixinho, me lembrando de um certo compromisso fúnebre.

" Você vai aceitar a herança dele?"

Hermione costumava respeitar boa parte das minhas decisões. Nos poucos meses em que estávamos tentando manter uma vida a dois, ela nunca fora nem subserviente, nem dominadora. Isso devia ter algo a ver com sua criação trouxa, e seus conceitos modernos sobre padrões familiares.

Entretanto, o olhar de mágoa e profunda reprovação que ela me dirigiu quando cogitei aceitar a herança que seria passada de Lucius para Flax, foi a prova de que nem sempre ela estaria de acordo com o que eu escolhesse.

"Não estou aceitando a herança dele, Hermione. Estou garantindo o futuro do nosso filho. Ele é o herdeiro, não eu. Eu não existo, lembra?"

Ela respirou fundo e deslizou os dedos pelos meus cabelos.

" Você existe para mim, e para ele." ela sussurrou, apontando para o berço do nosso filho. "Mas se isto é importante para você, faça. Só não permita que te consuma, não deixe de ser quem você se tornou."

x

E eu não deixei de ser.

Na tarde do mesmo dia eu abri o testamento, e fui recolocado como herdeiro até que Flax completasse 17 anos.

Com a varinha deslizei o lema da família sobre um livro negro e grosso, talhado com gravuras antigas de serpentes e espinhos.

Narcissa estava lá, observando tudo como uma estátua de mármore, fria e pálida. Não havia sequer a sombra de uma lágrima, apenas olheiras profundas e um cansaço que não lhe era familiar.

Senti vontade de abraça-la, como ela fazia quando eu caía das pequenas vassouras enfeitiçadas, mas contive o impulso. Talvez não houvesse esperança para nós.

Senti meu coração se rasgando enquanto terminava de selar o grande livro que definia o destino de todo o legado de Lucius Malfoy. Será que esta era a sensação de se perder uma mãe?

Acaso contava como luto?

Eu me questionava, enquanto partia, sem olhar para trás, se um dia pararia de doer.

x

Na semana seguinte, enquanto estava dormindo, ouvi alguns barulhos no cômodo ao lado. Hermione estava na casa dos pais, havíamos trocado algumas farpas no dia anterior, então não me preocupei em demasia.

Nossas discussões não eram bem uma novidade, e eu sempre desconfiei que brigávamos porque era o nosso combustível. Nos sentíamos vivos.

Mas desta vez ela levara Flax para a casa dos velhos, alegando que ele não receberia um galeão sequer da herança de Lucius.

Neurótica.

Não se tratava mais de "Hermione e Draco", pois havia uma criança no meio de tudo isso. Aparentemente a maternidade consumira metade do bom senso de Hermione.

O barulho havia cessado, mas eu ainda precisava conferir o que exatamente poderia ter causado os sons incômodos. Então, caminhei até a cozinha, descobri o que havia me despertado: Alguém, ou algum animal, havia deixado um bilhete enorme em cima da pia, com os seguintes dizeres:

' Precisamos conversar. Venha até a casa dos meus pais.'

Ela estava impossível, a Hermione.

Primeiro dissera concordar com a minha decisão de abrir o testamento, depois, inesperadamente, mudara de opinião. A discussão fora completamente imotivada, como se ela estivesse tentando arrumar uma desculpa para sair de perto de mim.

Não nego o quanto isso me machucou, e não nego que, os dizeres do bilhete me fizeram sentir um medo já conhecido, de perde-la. Não que eu me orgulhe em afirmar tal sentimento.

xx

Eles moravam na droga do centro de Londres, o lugar mais infestado de trouxas loucos que eu já conhecera na vida. Respirei fundo e, com o endereço em mãos, achei melhor enfrentar aquele monstro pegajoso chamado orgulho.

Aproximei-me da casa tradicional, decorada com algumas flores tristes, de cores frias e não tão bem cuidadas como deveriam. Apertei a pequeno botão que ficava do lado da porta, conforme Hermione escrevera no papel. Um barulho engraçado ecoou no interior da casa.

Ninguém apareceu.

Apertei mais algumas vezes, sem sucesso.

Até o momento em que meus olhos reconheceram uma abertura na porta, como se alguém houvesse utilizado um " Alohomorra ". Minha espinha dorsal provavelmente travou, uma sensação de mil pedras de gelo caindo no meu estômago.

Hermione não podia ter utilizado o feitiço, era a casa de seus pais, ela provavelmente tinha a senha de entrada, ou o que quer que os trouxas utilizassem para selar a porta de suas residências. Portanto, somente uma invasão poderia justificar aquilo.

Entrei devagar, temendo o pior. Mesmo os pais de Hermione sendo tremendos imbecis, não os queria mortos, eles representavam uma parcela significativa da felicidade dela, logo, de alguma forma, qualquer tragédia que viesse atingi-los, me afetaria também.

E claro, ela estava lá dentro, e Flax. Eu não pude contar quantas batidas meu coração falhou enquanto minha mente nada sã ou inocente, imaginava as piores mortes para ambos.

Pé ante pé,dirigi-me à sala, o primeiro cômodo da casa. O silêncio imperava no recinto, e a corrente gelada que vinha da janela principal entrava pelo espaço vago entre meu corpo e o tecido da camiseta.

" Hermione?"

Nada.

"Sr. e Sra. Granger?"

Silêncio.

Foi na cozinha que encontrei a cena mais inesperada de toda a minha vida.

Uma iluminação pobre e um coro de vozes que exclamaram em excitação:

"Surpresa!"

As opções : sair correndo e pular na frente de um veículo trouxa ou fingir-me de morto me pareceram muito atraentes. Mas ver Hermione, seus pais e Flax com uma espécie de chapéu cônico estranhamente posicionado em suas cabeças, me fez perceber que se eu tentasse, seria considerado um louco, pois, aparentemente, aquilo era uma coisa comum entre os trouxas.

Mais tarde me lembrei de que era a droga do meu aniversário de dezoito anos. Uma idade importante entre os trouxas, Hermione me dissera.

Mas eu nunca compreenderia ao certo se tentar matar alguém do coração era uma coisa boa, ou um castigo por ela estar se tornando mais velha.

Os pais dela haviam-na ajudado a organizar a tal 'festa surpresa'. De repente, eles não pareciam tão ameaçadores assim. E eu me perguntei, incontáveis vezes, o quão difícil deveria ser entregar a única filha à um rapaz problemático, desempregado, preconceituoso, arrogante, falido e rejeitado.

Não devia ser fácil.

Todavia, ainda assim, havia um bolo de chocolate, com alguns confeitos coloridos — que não chegava aos pés dos bolos feitos pelos elfos da Mansão Malfoy — mas representava um tapa tão forte quanto aquele que Hermione me dera no terceiro ano.

Eles estavam me aceitando, ou pelo menos tentando. Não haviam expulsado Hermione de casa. Pecavam na super proteção, eu não negaria, mas, diferente do que eu imaginava, não baniram-na da família. Por mais difícil que fosse vê-la comigo, eles não desistiram dela.

Alguns morceguinhos de papel e figuras do mundo bruxo, estereotipadas demais, conforme pedia o ponto de vista dos trouxas, decoravam a parede, junto de alguns balões verdes, e Hermione sorriu timidamente quando eu fiz algum comentário sobre a escolha da cor.

Perguntei à Hermione o porquê de a porta estar arrombada, e ela me disse, displicentemente, que havia perdido as chaves pelo caminho, enquanto voltava do mercado.

Senti vontade de xinga-la. Mas ela sorria, ainda orgulhosa por quase ter me matado de susto, e não seria eu aquele que removeria o sorriso de seus lábios.

xx

No primeiro aniversário de Flax, Hermione encontrou um anel em sua escrivaninha. Acidentalmente. Não fez qualquer comentário sobre o fato de eu usar um parecido, tão somente sorriu e disse que adorará a surpresa. Algo me disse que ela nao estava se referindo ao fato de haver um anel em sua escrivaninha.

Eu estava apaixonado por ela. Não tinha escolha. Mas, desta vez, não ter escolha não me pareceu tão ruim assim.

xx

 _Reparo_

 _Ela havia consertado tudo aquilo que estava quebrado em mim. Talvez houvesse esperança para nós._


	11. Epílogo - Lumus Maxima

**Epílogo - _Lumus Maxima_**

Os olhos eram meus, a inteligência era nossa, mas a beleza e sagacidade, com certeza provinham dela. Flax Granger Malfoy, a criança mais brilhante que eu já Tivera a oportunidade de conhecer, não que eu conhecesse muitas.

O garoto de olhos cinzas, levemente azulados e cabelo loiro escuro, logo faria onze anos, sua carta de Hogwarts chegaria e eu tinha certeza que ele seria selecionado para a Corvinal. Azul era a cor dele.

Nós continuamos morando em Bibury, mas compramos outra casa, maior e muito mais aconchegante. Hermione não cansava de repetir que ali ela se sentia em um lar, de fato. E eu me orgulhava todas as vezes que a ouvia falando isso, afinal, eu adquirira o imóvel de tijolos marrons com o fruto do meu trabalho no Hospital.

Yellow Pitstone havia se tornado uma escola. Dr. Larry Johnson, um dos médicos responsáveis pela gestão do Departamento de Poções e desfazimento de feitiços, me ensinara tudo o que eu precisava saber sobre estudo dos ingredientes mais exóticos e raros, como o ovo de farosutil, que só poderia ser vendido sob ordem escrita do Ministro da Magia, e era imprescindível para o tratamento de pacientes com desordem mental.

Em dois anos eu saí do meu posto humilhante, de trabalhador da categoria Sub-3 — uma função de serviços gerais, exercida apenas por elfos domésticos— e alcancei a oportunidade de exercitar minhas habilidades como pocionista.

Eu estava tentando.

E nossa casa era o reflexo de todo o meu trabalho. Eu estava satisfeito.

Vez ou outra os pais de Hermione nos visitavam, e eu já não saía mais de casa quando isto acontecia. Não éramos amigos, mas também não podíamos ser inimigos. Eu permanecia no meu laboratório de poções, saindo apenas quando eles davam indícios de que estavam partindo, e conversávamos, num diálogo bastante constrangedor, sobre o clima ou sobre Flax.

Os trouxas sempre seriam um desafio.

Prepotentes e cheios de si, ignorando o mundo mágico e sentindo-se deuses por manipularem artefatos complexos, para problemas facilmente resolvíveis com magia.

Não os suportaria, jamais. Mas os toleraria, pelo bem da minha convivência com Hermione, e com seus pais. Eu tinha uma divida com eles, algo que, infelizmente, jamais seria pago.

Eles me acolheram quando minha linhagem pura falhou comigo.

xx

Quando a carta de Hogwarts finalmente chegou, olhei para Hermione, que não pôde segurar uma lágrima solitária. Eu sorri, tendo a certeza de que estávamos fazendo um bom trabalho.

Entregamos o pergaminho nas mãos do nosso filho, que pulava, ajeitando os cabelos desgrenhados e sorrindo até as têmporas. Eu senti um desejo insano de coloca-lo numa caixa de vidro e não deixar que nada de horrível acontecesse com ele. Não desejava algo como uma marca negra em seu antebraço. Se tivesse que possuir cicatrizes, que fossem das quedas de vassoura.

Um pânico estranho cresceu em mim. Ser pai era assustador.

xx

Já na plataforma 9³/4, Flax arrastava o malão, pulando em excitação, admirando tudo o que via pela frente.

Narcissa Malfoy estava lá, quando ele estava prestes a entrar no Expresso de Hogwarts, e furtivamente aproximou-se dele, entregando uma caixa de sapos de chocolate nas mãozinhas miúdas. Ele sabia quem ela era, e com aquele sorriso de sabe-tudo irritante, ele falou em alto e bom som, "Obrigado, vovó!" Acenando logo em seguida para mim, como se estivesse me mostrando que ela ainda me amava. Ele era muito inteligente.

Quando me viu, Narcissa fez um aceno formal com a cabeça, que eu respondi com polidez. Ainda doía, mas depois de onze anos, eu conseguia olhar para frente e suportar o fato de que minha mãe me virara as costas. Ela me amava. Muito. Mas ainda havia nela um punhado de tradição bruxa, uma pele espessa e intangível de mágoa, porque eu também a abandonei quando optei partir e ficar com Hermione. E o amor maternal também sucumbe ao rancor.

A vida é uma sucessão de erros, e minha mãe — porque sim, eu ainda ousava chama-la de mãe— seria menos humana se não errasse. E eu nunca acreditei na perfeição de ninguém. Talvez na minha infância, quando ainda fitava meus pais na sala de jantar, cuidando da decoração de natal e sorrindo um para o outro, e tecendo elogios formais às roupas que vestiam, eu ainda acreditasse na imaculada família Malfoy, mas depois de uma certa idade, entendi que havia entre nós uma parede intransponível de cobranças e farsas.

Ela sabia que os encantamentos do jardim haviam sido completados. Que Hermione não fora notada naquela quarta feira ensolarada por acaso.

Flax era a mudança, o raio de sol que finalmente me arrancara das trevas. Talvez ela também quisesse andar sob a luz, e eu tinha a leve impressão de que ele poderia guia-la. Hermione havia me feito isso por mim, meu filho poderia fazer isso pela mulher que me dera a vida.

 **xxxxx**

Ao iniciar este livro de memórias, Flax, eu disse que deixaria endereçado à quem encontrasse. Mas agora, vendo você crescendo tão rápido, conhecendo tantas coisas. Endereço à você.

E o intitulo como "Os Dez Encantamentos".

Em cada página, um feitiço. Em cada página uma lição.

Talvez uma história não tão boa quanto os contos trouxas que sua mãe lhe contava, pois como você bem sabe, não sou o melhor romancista, ela sempre foi melhor com as palavras do que eu.

Percebi que você tem andado bastante com a tal da filha do Potter. Não mentirei, dizendo que vocês têm minha aprovação, pois, além de muito crianças, ela é cria da pessoa mais intragável deste universo.

Mas posso lhe garantir que sua vida será melhor do que a minha. Jamais deixarei que alguém tome suas escolhas por você.

Você é livre, Flax, para fazer o que bem entender. Exceto, talvez, ser Auror. Não acho uma profissão muito elegante.

Eu poderia, então,encerrar com as famosas três palavras, que sua mãe tanto repete, mas por Merlin! Eu lhe escrevi um livro, acho que isso é uma maldita prova de amor. Certo?

Portanto, entrego a você o último encantamento. O mais poderoso, o mais dotado de significados.

 _Lumus Maxima_

 _Pois Hermione Granger me trouxe luz._

 _E desta luz, você nasceu._

 _Dei-lhe o nome de uma das maiores constelações;_

 _Porque você brilhou mais forte em minha existência;_

 _Porque ninguém precisa perecer na escuridão;_

 _Porque todos merecemos uma segunda chance;_

 _Porque todas as nossas escolhas deveriam ser pautadas pela luz;_

 _Pois onde há luz, existem_ _ **reflexos**_ _._

 _Fim._

* * *

 ** _N/A_**

Adivinha quem está na bad depois de terminar a fic? Sim! eu mesma! haha

Não pretendia termina-la, mas senti que não havia mais o que contar.

Esta Dramione foi muito mais para falar sobre a mudança de Draco, do que qualquer outra coisa. Talvez eu faça alguma história sobre Flax, porque eu fiquei apaixonada por ele. haha!

No mais, quero agradecer aos comentários.

Em especial os frequentes da **Felicia Malfoy** *-*

Obrigada por sempre estar aqui, amore! Foi um incentivo e tanto para postar no FF (que tá meio mortinho, por sinal)

Outros projetos virão, e eu espero poder postar aqui também (tenho conta no Nyah e no Social, com o mesmo nick).

Mil beijos!

 **Flax me contou que vai sentir saudades *-***


End file.
